Prophecy Child
by Pheonix-Imagination
Summary: Albus Dumbledore wishes to get rid of any wizard who dares have more power than him but when Harry married Lucius, things happen that make some doubt that the prophecy is about Harry and that Tom is the Dark Lord it speaks of.
1. Prolouge The Prophecy

**Prologue**

**The Prophecy **

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

Dumbledore thought about the prophecy and knew that both the Potters and the Longbottoms were due to give birth at the end of July, he knew that the Dark Lord Voldemort would go after the Potters given that their secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew, one of Tom's own followers. He also knew that Severus had been outside when Sybil had foretold their future, the foolish lonesome boy would no doubt go running to his Master in an attempt to gain some acknowledgement.

He found it sad that both the Potters and the Longbottoms would have to suffer, but he needed to know which boy to train which boy to coddle, and which boy to manipulate for his plan to work, after all he didn't spend all that time making Tom Riddle what he was for it to all go wrong because one stupid woman couldn't be precise.

Yes he would groom the boy into the perfect weapon, and then have him kill the boy, and in time he would kill the boy becoming the most powerful wizard alive again. He had loathed the fact that a filthy little half-breed like tom had had more power. That was why he had driven him to the dark side buy making sure his childhood was a horrid as it could have been.

He Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard alive and only his children would be more powerful than him, anyone else who dared to have more power than him would Perish.


	2. Chapter 1  News Of A Marriage Law

**Chapter 1**

**News of A Marriage Law**

Harry Potter sighed contently and he looked at his three friends, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger, they like him were doing their Christmas homework. This year was their second last and final year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, he couldn't believe the time that had flown buy, it felt like only yesterday when his uncle had dragged then to that lighthouse an Hagrid had given him his letter.

"Harry give me that!" Hermione sighed snatching his potions essay from him, and looking it over. He knew that it would be okay, he been asking Severus Snape, Potion Master and professor, death eater turned spy for the order, for help when the man had been here for order meetings. The pair had struck up a friendship after one of the Olccumency lessons, during his fifth year when, the older man had realised that his muggle relatives had been abusing him for years, and that nobody had done anything about it.

Harry couldn't wait until he turned seventeen and didn't have to go back to that place, he could then move in with Reamus and Sirius if he wanted to, even if Severus promised to visit him and Private drive and ensure that he was being taken care of.

"Hey you guys, you might wanna come down" Bill Weasley said popping his head round the door.

"Sure" Ron said standing up offering his hand to Hermione to help her up; she took it with a slight smile that made Harry grin, had his two best friends finally admitted their feeling for each other? He hoped so he was fed up of watching them dance around each other.

"Harry, I don't appreciate it when you copy my work, if you needed help all you had to do was ask, kindly do so next time" Hermione said as she and Ron headed for the door.

Harry frowned at his friend he hadn't copied her essay, he'd written it under Severus's watchful eye. "Hermione I didn't…"

"Just ask when you need help Harry honestly! You're the chosen one, people expect, honesty and honour from you!" she huffed, before storming out the room, Ron in toe.

Harry looked at Ginny who just shrugged "Leave it Harry, you know how she can get, jut do as she asks, yea"

He sighed and shook his head, yea he knew how Hermione could get but he'd never seen her like this before. In fact all three of them were acting strange as of late, maybe Voldemort being back had just gotten to them.

"Sit, you four" Molly said as they entered the kitchen if Grimmald Place. Hermione and Ron took a seat near Dumbledore and McGonagall, where as Ginny took a seat next to Arthur. Harry took a seat next to Severus and regarded the old man with suspicion, whilst Severus had a smirk on his face. Harry knew what this was about, Severus had told him weeks ago and told him not to worry about it, things were in place to keep him safe, even if he didn't like was what was going to come.

"I stand here before you" Dumbledore said standing up and sighing heavily. "To bring news of a Marriage law, the Ministry, in attempt to bring peace to our community and stop the oncoming war has decided that all muggle born and half-blood witches and wizards are to marry purebloods within the next three months"

Harry chanced a glance at Severus, and saw the older man wink quickly as Ginny burst out with glee "Ohh Harry you can marry me, and then you'll really be part of the family" she squealed happily, running over to plonk herself in his lap. He held her uncomfortably, unable to find the words needed to get her off him.

"People will be receiving letters of those who the ministry deem are the best matches for you, you will have to choose someone on that list within the next two weeks and consummate the marriage within the following three months of making your choice" Dumbledore said lightly. "However two people among our numbers appear to have already been spoken for"

Ginny grinned at this, knowing that Dumbledore would have pulled the strings to make sure that she became the next Lady Potter and that Hermione would join the Weasley women.

Dumbledore handed Harry and Hermione their letters. Harry made to open his but a look from Severus told him to wait whilst Hermione opened hers.

Harry watched as his best friend paled and looked at the potions Master with fearful eyes, Severus just sneered at the girl as she opened her mouth. "No, I can't I won't" she muttered.

"Unfortunately you must" Dumbledore said this time he truly did sound heavy hearted. "Any ministry order marriages must be obeyed or the refusing party will have their wands snapped" he explained as he mentally cursed the ministry.

Harry looked down at his own letter and had to fight not to laugh out loud at the name written on the paper. Lucius Malfoy. A known death eater, member of the inner circle and the Dark Lords right hand man. Everything Dumbledore was against and Severus knew it. Though he was also everything that Harry was against and the thought of marrying the man terrified him, though he managed to keep that from his face as he told them who he was to marry.

"Mr Potter if you would tell us who you're intended is?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Lucius Malfoy" Harry replied distractedly. He had a thousand thoughts running through his head. How could he marry a man old enough to be his father? A man with a son his age? A death eater?

"Imposable!" Ginny shrieked leaping from his lap, much to his pleasure, and grabbing the letter from his hand. The whole order watched as the young girl grew red with anger and tarred the letter to shreds. "You can't marry that death eater scum!" she yelled at him, "Your supposed to marry ME!" She screamed in anger as her mother tried to calm her down. Harry frowned at the girl as she screamed in his face about how he was hers and how she was the next Lady Potter and how they would live happily ever after.

Standing up Harry held his hand up to silence her. Much to the surprise of everyone in the room she did fall silent.

"I will not marry you Ginny" he said calmly but inside his anger was burning like a deathly inferno "I wouldn't marry you even if it weren't for this marriage law and do you know why?" he asked looking her straight in the eye.

"No" Ginny said quietly, she could see the anger blazing in his bright emerald eyes and it scared her. How could he be that angry and yet stay so calm, the Harry she knew always let his temper fly, he was never this controlled, she didn't like this Harry, he terrified her.

"Because Ginevra" she flinched at the used of her full name, he never called her that, only her mother did and even them it was only when she was really in trouble. "I am gay" he said simply and he noticed out the corner of his eye that Severus was doing his victory smirk.

"What?" Ginny gasped, Harry gay? Her Harry a freak? No it wasn't true he was doing this to be funny.

"You can't be Harry" Hermione said with conviction, there was no way that the saviour of the world was a filthy little faggot, no he was just doing this to get attention, she was sure of it.

"ohh but I am Hermione" he said with a smirk.

"The saviour of the world cannot be a faggot" Hermione snapped "it's not moral" she insisted and Harry noticed a few of the order members agree with her, including Sirius, that one stung a bit, but he soldered on, he had to prove to them that he wasn't going to blindly do what they wanted anymore.

"Well he is, he's a guy kissing, cock sucking, faggot, who loves to take it up the arse, and if you lot can't accept it then fuck you!" he said walking towards the floo. "Spinner's End!" he yelled throwing in the floo power and disappearing into the green flames.

Severus stood up and regarded the order of the phoenix with disgust. He had know for years that Dumbledore was a selfish man, but he thought that the rest of them were here because of Harry because they wanted to aid him his is destiny, but it would appear he was wrong.

His eyes fell to the girl who would soon be his wife. "Come" he said simply leaving no room for argument, as he too made to go to spinners end.

"Severus, I'll come too" Reamus said with pride, he was proud of his cub for standing up to everyone, he didn't deserve what they'd been doing to him, and if he'd had the power he would have taken the boy away years ago.

Severus nodded and left with his young bride to, knowing that his one time friend would follow, maybe they would build the bridge that had long ago been burned down.

"If you leave with that traitor, you'll never be allowed back" Sirius snapped at his friend.

"Then it looks like this is the end old friend" he said stepping through the floo.


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting The Fiancé

**Chapter 2 **

**Meeting the Fiancé**

By the time Severus and Hermione stepped through the floo, Harry had already begun to break down. Severus stepped through and pulled the young boy into his arms. He knew after everything the boy had been through to find out that his friends and the people he had called family, weren't actually his family at all would crush him. He flinched when Severus wrapped his arms around him and tried to pull away but Severus held fast until the boy was sobbing on his shoulders.

Severus was aware of the blonde standing in the door way and shook his head to let the other man know to stay where he was for the time being. He was thankful that his wife to be chose to remain silent, or she had until now.

"Ohh grow up Harry, the world doesn't revolve around you, I mean come on, at least your marrying something half decent, I have to marry a bloody bat! I have to marry Snape!" she huffed as she throw herself onto a chair. Harry hiccupped once and pushed Severus away before standing up and slapping the girl hard across the face.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, that I've just had to find out I have to Marry a man old enough to be my father, and that I've found out that my friends and family aren't going to accept me for who I am, I'm sorry that you aren't getting what you wanted, and I'm sorry you're a bloody well bitch, cause if you actually bothered to get to know Severus at all you would find out he's a pretty decent guy, but for a girl with your brains, I'd never have pegged you as vain, I pity Severus if he has to deal with you" Harry snapped going over to hug Reamus as he stepped through the floo.

"Reamus" Lucius said with a nod of the head.

"Lucius" Reamus said and Harry turned to regard the man in question.

He was tall with a fair complexion and long blonde hair that Harry found he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through. His features were chiselled and well defined, and his stormy grey eyes were the kind of eyes that he could get lost in and never want to find his way home. Harry could feel himself getting hard at the mere thought of what could possibly be under those baggy robes.

"Mr Potter…"

"Harry"

Lucius smiled lightly "Harry, I apologise about our current situation, and I'm sure you have questions, questions which I will be more than happy to answer at any time"

"Umm, lets umm sit" Harry said nervously.

"Reamus, your room his still here if you want your privacy" Severus said and the werewolf smiled, ruffling Harry's hair before he left.

"Holler if you need me Cub" he said and left the two soon to be Married couple to their own devices.

Lucius sat down in a chair at the table and gestured for Harry to do the same which he did. "So what are your questions?" the blonde asked and Harry thought for a moment, what did he want to ask first?

"Aren't you already Married?" he asked thinking about Narcissa.

"Not for the last few years, Narcissa and I though friends where never suited for each other, we Married simply because of our fathers" Lucius said lightly.

"yea you weren't suited cause you're a filthy faggot" Hermione Snapped and Severus stood towering over the young girl.

"Enough, Miss Granger, you are no longer under Dumbledore's payroll, or has that thought not hit you yet? You are mine to do with as I please and see fit, and if you continue with this behaviour I'll throw you to the dark lord and tell him to do with you what he will! After all I have no interest in being married to a bossy, discriminatory know it all little chit like you, who thinks that because she has the intelligence to read a book, she knows everything and it always right" Severus snapped "Now sit there shut up and think every hard about the direction your life has taken, girl because I can be Cruel should I wish to be, if you think you've seen me at my worst think again" and with that he went to pour him and Lucius some drinks, ignoring the pale shaking girl that would soon be his wife.

Lucius smirked and Harry couldn't help the twitching movements his mouth made. Serves her right he thought. "Where were we?" Lucius asked as Severus returned with the drinks.

"When do you want to…well you know" Harry said lamely, he really didn't like the idea of being married to the man.

"At the end of this week, if you wouldn't mind the quicker, we are wed the quicker you're classed as an adult, and then we can go and see your vaults" Lucius answered, sipping his drink. He saw the boys eyes widen, and suppressed a chuckle.

"Harry you misunderstand, I have no wish nor need of your money, but there are others who might have, I simply want to be sure you have what is rightfully yours"

"Right" Harry said lightly. "What about Draco?"

At this Lucius chuckled "Draco is perfectly fine with our situation, in fact he encourages it, I believe his words were "you deserve someone", he also wishes to extend his hand in friendship to you, if you'll accept this time"

Harry laughed at that and nodded. "I'd like that"

"So now your gonna be friends with the ferret?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"rather be friends with a ferret than a bitch" Harry replied without looking at her and Severus smirked at his soon to be wife's expression, she couldn't believe Harry had just said that.

"Miss Granger, I think it's time I show you to your room, we will be signing our certificate on Thursday" Severus said as he downed the rest of his drink, he had a feeling he would be drinking a lot more now a days.

"What I don't get a real wedding? No white dress, just signing my name away? You really are a bastard" she snapped standing up and storming out the room.

"She's acting as though she's just figured that out" he smirked and the other two laughed as he closed the door.

"Do you want a real wedding Harry?" Lucius asked swirling the drink left in his tumbler.

"Umm nothing major, just so long as Reamus and Severus can be there, and Draco I suppose" Harry said sheepishly, he'd never really thought about his wedding before he'd never even been too one.

"Yes, would you mind if Narcissa was there as well? Though we're divorced she's still one of my closest friends" Lucius said lightly.

"It's your wedding too right?" Harry said with a grin.

"Of course little Lion" Lucius said and Harry Blushed, brightly. "What?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing it's just no ones ever given me a nickname before other than Reamus" Harry muttered scratching at the wooden table.

"No one? Not even your muggle relatives?" Lucius said, shocked from all accounts the golden boy was nothing short of the pampered prince.

"Well yea, but it wasn't something you'd like to be called" Harry muttered, looking away. Lucius tried to put his hands on top of the younger man's but he pulled away.

"Harry what did your relatives call you?" Lucius asked sternly, he was worried, about the boy, his reactions weren't normal, in fact if he didn't know better he'd say the boy had been abused.

"It's nothing, forget about it" Harry said pushing his chair back. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you later I guess" he said walking out the room, leaving Lucius to stare after him.

Hours Later Lucius finally dragged himself to bed. He spent time thinking things through and wondering just how to get his young fiancé to open up to him. He found it strange to be taking a husband that was ages with his son, even if his son said that the boy would make a good husband for him. He also thought about the boys muggle relatives. He remembered from school that Evans never talked about sister though Severus said she had one.

He was passing his fiancé's room when he heard muttering.

"No Uncle, please, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry please don't" Harry was muttering.

Lucius stood in the doorway and watched for a minute as the boy curled up into a ball his head flying back and fourth as his nightmare took hold.

"PLEASE! NO!" he screamed and Lucius stepped into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Shushing him and stroking his hair.

"Shhh, it's okay Harry, your safe here" he soothed, stroking the boys thick black hair. The screaming subdued to mutterings until there was nothing but the sound of his breathing.

Lucius looked up to see Severus in the door, way a bottle of dreamless sleep in hand and he shook his head, knowing that the boy no longer required it.

Severus then returned to his room pushing his silent bride to be back into her room, thought the bint was still glaring at his troubled young fiancé. Lucius looked back down at the boy, when he'd turned to fist his hand in his robe.

"Don't go" he muttered, snuggling into the older man and Lucius had no choice but to lie down next to his husband.

"Don't worry my little Lion, I'm here" he muttered as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3 Nuptuails and Betrayals

Chapter 3

i'd like to appoligse for the slight wait on this update i've had internet issues, sink issue's and car issues which have been drving me off my head and keeping me well and turly stressed and busy but here it is so enjoy

Phoenix xxx**  
><strong>

**Nuptials and Betrayals**

The week flew by for both Lucius and Harry and before either realised it, it was Friday morning and the five occupants of spinners end were heading to the Ministry of Magic, so that Lucius and Harry could have their small modest ceremony.

Neither man spoke of the fact that for the last week they had been waking up in the same bed. Lucius didn't ask about Harry's nightmares, and Harry didn't mention them, though Lucius did have his own suspicions about what they entailed, he would wait for his lion to come to him.

Harry tugged as his black dress robes one more time as Remus fixed his tie.

Harry frowned at his messy hair but no matter what he'd done to it, it refused to sit neatly.

"I'd give up on that if I were you Harry, it's impossible to tame Potter hair" Remus chuckled and Harry huffed. He may not be marrying for love, but he wanted to look his best at least, and he didn't want to embarrass Lucius, who even after a night of sleep, somehow managed to wake up looking pristine.

"I'll let you into a secret Cub" Remus said as he came over to help harry with his own tie. "Lily used to find James' hair charming, though she'd deny it if you asked her"

Harry smiled at the small tit bit of information about his parents but found that it was of no use to him at this moment in time.

"Lucius isn't my mum, and I'm not my dad, I don't want to look scruffy on my wedding day"

"Potter, you wouldn't be you without that untameable mop of hair" Severus smirked coming into the room calming draft in hand.

Harry snorted at this and took the draught.

Hermione came storming into the room, wearing a long red, dress with a slit up the side. Harry could help but notice her jewellery save for her wedding band, was gold and he was sure that Severus didn't miss it either.

"Zip me up" she demanded and turned, round to expose her bare back to the three men.

Harry and Lucius had decided that although the affair was small and intimate, they still wanted formal attire. Harry could see the tell tale signs on a hickey on his former friends neck as Severus zipped up her dress, before she stormed out the room again. The pair had been married the day before, through unlike Harry and Lucius they simply signed the papers and left, since Severus held no respect for the girl he called his wife.

"Have fun last night old friend" Remus said with a smirk.

Severus shrugged. "For all her annoying personality, she has a decent enough body" was all he said before going back to Lucius.

"You ready?" Remus said and Harry nodded

"As Ready as I'll every be"

Once they got the Ministry they met up with Draco and Narcissa.

Draco shook his father's hand and wished him luck, and Narcissa hugged him and warned him to take care of Harry, before turning to the boy himself.

"Harry a pleasure to meet you" she said with a warm smile, pulling him into a hug, where she whispered "if you ever need help on handling your husband, just come to me" when she pulled away she winked and chuckled at the red faced teen.

"Mother, do try not to scare Harry away before he gets to the alter so to speak" Draco said shaking his head at his mother, while patting Harry on the back and wishing him luck.

"Granger" he said looking the girl up and down, before sneering, she looked like a tart dressing up as a lady.

"Hermione I presume" Narcissa said holding her hand out for the girl to take which after a glare from her husband she did. Narcissa looked at the girl and tutted. Her dress was low cut, and tight fitting, as well as showing a lot of leg through the split in the side. She had too much jewellery on, and far too much perfume to be deem acceptable, never mind high class.

"My dear, less is often more" she said before taking her Son's arm. And Harry could see what she meant. The woman, though in her thirties looked no older than twenty, with the barest amount of make up and the faintest hint of perfume that floated by his nostrils enticing him to go after her just for another whiff. She wore a plain long black dress modest dress, with blue velvet robes over it, that was pulled in at the waist to show her curvy hips. You could tell the Narcissa Black was a high class woman with dignity.

Hermione huffed and stormed into the room, with Severus Harry and Lucius following behind sniggering. The nuptials were over with quickly and Harry blushed prettily as Lucius leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You have the remainder of your three months, to consummate your marriage or you Lord Malfoy will face life in Azkaban, and you Mr Malfoy will face exile, Understood?" the over seer said sternly.

"Of course" Lucius replied with a bow of his head.

"Mr Malfoy, do you understand your situation?" the man asked again when Harry failed to reply.

"Harry" Lucius prompted lightly and Harry looked up and nodded.

"Very well you're free to go" and with that the group headed back out into the foyer of the Ministry of Magic.

"Congratulations old friend" Severus said clapping Lucius on the back. The other man only nodded regarding his husband with worried eyes.

"I'll see you later on tonight" Narcissa said hugging Lucius lightly and kissing his cheek.

"He's not as bad as you think Harry" Draco said squeezing the other boy's shoulder. Harry nodded and forced a light smile which seemed to appease Draco as he walked off with his mother.

"Come, we have an appointment at the bank" Lucius said offering his young groom his arm. Harry looked at it for a second before taking it.

"What's happening tonight?" Harry asked as they walked up the front steps of Gringotts.

"Nothing much, just a small dinner to celebrate our union" Lucius Replied and Harry nodded, he could handle that, he supposed.

Once inside the bank Lucius spoke quietly to a goblin and they were led into a private room. They waited for a couple of minutes before a goblin, Harry recognised as Griphook.

"Lord Potter, a pleasure" Griphook said bowing slightly. "Your Husband has requested that we discuss your vaults with you today, do you wish

him present for this?"

Harry thought for a moment before nodding "Yes please" he thought that Lucius would be able to understand more of what was going on.

"Very well, I can tell you that your trust fund has remained largely untouched, until your eleventh birthday, where you yourself began taking out a yearly sum" Griphook said and Harry nodded.

"However, the Potter Vault, has had money taken out on a monthly basis since November of 1981, by Albus Dumbledore, under the basis that he was your Guardian, and since your Parents will was never read, we assumed this to be true"

"Sirius Black was named Harry's Guardian in the event that something were to happen to him, in the event Black was unable or unwilling to care for Harry he was to be placed in the care of Severus Snape" Lucius said, as he remembered helping to draw up the will.

"I see" Griphook said sternly "in that case you are able, should you wish to sue for the debt to be paid back to you in full with interest"

Harry was furious, he'd trusted Dumbledore with his life and this was how he'd treated him, as a personal bank to dip into as he saw fit?

"How may I asked was the money spent?" Lucius asked.

"A monthly Sum of 50 Gallons was taken since, November 1981, and stored in the vaults of the order of the phoenix, and has been continuing to this day"

"a monthly sum of 50 Gallons was withdrawn, and put into the Weasley Family Vaults since September of 1991, and has continued to present"

"A weekly sum of 10 gallons has been placed into the personal vaults of one Ronald Weasley, one Ginevra Weasley and one Hermione Granger since 1991"

"There was also a monthly sum of 25 gallons to one Reamus Lupinsince1981"

Griphook said stonily.

"Out of the Evans Vault a Monthly sun of 50 Gallons was taken and tampered into muggle currency and given to one Petunia Dursley, since November 1981"

Harry was quickly trying to add it all up but was loosing track.

"And an engagement ring worth 200 Gallons was sent to the vault of one Ginevra Weasley July of 1996" Griphook Finished.

Lucius took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Are you telling us, that since November of 1981, nearly 35,000 gallons has been withdrawn from my husband's vaults without his or his guardian's signature?"

Griphook swallowed thickly, he knew he should have had the will checked but Albus had assured him that he was the boy's guardian, and had threatened to kill him if he said otherwise. "Yes Lord Malfoy"

"I see, Harry, what do you wish to do about this?" Lucius asked turning to his husband.

Harry though for a moment "I want the money Dumbledore gave to the Weasley's returned to me, but from Dumbledore, not the Weasley's. I'd like the money give to Ron, Ginny and Hermione Returned to me from their personal Vaults, I will not have their parents paying for their misdeeds, nor will I have Severus pay for his wife's" Harry said with a sigh, "I'd like the money from the Dursley's returned to me as well, since they never spent any of it to care for me"

"I'd also like my mother's Ring from Ginevra" Harry said lightly.

"Of course Mr Potter it will be done in due course, but I'm afraid you'll have to ask Miss Weasley for the ring back personally as she withdrew it last week" Griphook said.

Harry sighed but nodded, he was shaking with anger, he had never felt so betrayed, his friends really had never been his friends, and they'd only stuck by him for the money they received from his own vaults no less!

"Harry are you alright?" Lucius asked placing a hand on his shoulder

Harry nodded "I'm fine can we go now?" he asked. And Lucius nodded, leading him out of the bank and into Diagon Alley.


	5. Chapter 4 Surpirses At Dinner

**Chapter 4**

**Surprises At Dinner**

"Come, we'll go to Madam Mimkins' and get you some robes for tonight" Lucius said with a quirk of his lips. Harry just nodded. He was still reeling from the news that Dumbledore had been stealing from him , since his parents death.

The pair walked along the Alley and Harry found himself growing uncomfortable with all the stares they were receiving. He looked at his husband and saw that the man was taking it all in his stride, so with a deep breath Harry lifted his chin and carried on walking, doing his best to ignore the stares.

His heart plummeted though as he saw Bill and Fleur with Ron and Ginny coming towards him. Lucius squeezed his arm lightly and he felt a small wave of comfort wash over him and some how he knew that if needed Lucius would step in and help him.

"Harry" Bill said with a smile "Good to see you"

"Yes good too zee yoo Arry" Fleur said smiling brightly "eet azz been verri borreing wizzout yoo"

Harry smiled cheerfully at that maybe he hadn't lost all his friends. Only his smile slipped when Ron scoffed and Ginny glared at him.

"More like peaceful, no more ohhh woe is me, I'm the boy who lived, I'm soo lonely cause I have no parents" Ron mocked as Ginny sniggered. Bill Frowned at his younger siblings, as Fleur muttered under her breath.

"Arry, you are welcome to floo us at anee time" Fleur smiled "and Veesit"

"I will" Harry said happily.

"Miss Weasley, what a lovely ring your wearing" Lucius said suddenly and Harry's eyes narrowed as she spotted the gold ruby ring on her finger.

"Yea I got it with birthday money" Ginny said smugly, there was no way the boy who was too stupid would no the ring came straight from his own vault.

"Really" Lucius said with a raised eyebrow, "Because I happen to remember seeing a ring exactly like that on the finger of a young muggle born, her intended had it made epically for her, one of kind" Lucius said and Bill narrowed his eyes at his sister, surely she wouldn't dream of stealing would she?

"Really?" Ginny said not really caring what the old snake said the ring was her's; Dumbledore gave it to her as compensation for not being the Lady Potter. It wasn't as if the boy how whined would need it now, he was the submissive in his marriage, the Consort Malfoy.

"May I have a look?" Lucius asked holding out his hand for the ring. Harry watched as Ginny was made by her elder brother to show his husband the ring.

"As I thought Miss Weasley" Lucius said holding the ring up to the light of the sun, and glittering in the stone was etched a lily. He knew that this ring was his mother's engagement ring. "A rather unusual design, tell me what made you choose a lily?"

"I don't know it just seemed fitting" Ginny shrugged.

"Lying is a trait unbefitting of a young lady, Miss Weasley" Lucius said with a smirk, "Now where did you get this ring?"

"Harry gave it to me, we were to be married before that stupid law" Ginny snapped, reaching to take the ring from Lucius, but he pulled away from her grip.

Harry scoffed at this and took the ring from his husband, placing it in his pocket. "I told you I'd never marry you Ginny, you're really not my type" Harry said glaring at the girl.

"Watch what you say to my sister Potter" Ron snapped reaching for his wand.

"Enough Ron" Bill said pushing his sibling away from the newly married couple. "I'll see you around Harry, you and your husband are welcome at shell cottage anytime" he said as he turned to leave. But Ginny it would see wanted the last word.

"I don't see why you even need the ring, it's not like he's going to wear it!" she shouted pointing at Lucius, who simply arched his eyebrow at her.

"Arrogant chit" he muttered and Harry snorted. Looking down at his young husband he smirked and led him into the clothing store. The boy would need new robes for tonight.

Harry was once again stood, in front of a mirror fiddling with his hair, only this time he was at Malfoy Manor; Lucius had given him the room next to the master chambers and said that if Harry ever needed him all he had to do was call. Harry was grateful for the fact that Lucius was trying to make him as comfortable as possible, and not push him to do things he wasn't ready for.

"Ohh come on!" Harry moaned as his hair bounced back into its messy state.

"What's the matter little Lion?" Lucius asked, standing in the doorway to his husband's rooms, watching him with an amused smile, the boy was very different from his son when he was prepping for an evening out.

"Stupid hair" Harry muttered throwing the comb onto the dresser and moving to the bed, to pull on his shoes.

"I see nothing wrong with it little Lion, the tussled look suits you" Lucius said coming to straighten the boys tie slightly. "Are you ready?" Harry nodded blushing at his husband's comment as he and Lucius took the floo to their destination Redden House.

Harry as usual, came tumbling out the fire place and landed at his husband's feet with a soft thump. Lucius turned and raised an eyebrow at the boy, how could he be so graceful on a broom yet trip over his own feet coming out a fireplace, was beyond him.

"Potter if I hadn't seen you fly I'd doubt you could" Draco chuckled as he moved to pick up his step father.

"Shove it, Malfoy, how are you suppose to keep your foot whilst spinning" Harry grumbled dusting himself off. Draco just laughed.

"Draco where's your mother?" Lucius asked.

"Drawing room, she waiting on you, I was sent to see what was keeping you" Draco answered.

"I see, well best not keep her waiting" Lucius said offering his arm to his young groom.

As they entered the drawing room Harry's eyes widened as he saw and old woman who looked like a female version of Lucius with sparkling blue eyes, sitting on a couch next to Narcissa.

"Harry I would like to introduce my Mother, Lady Marianna Harriett Malfoy" Lucius said and Harry's eyes went wide as saucers. He had no idea that Lucius' mother was still alive.

"Don't look so shocked my boy, I like to keep myself to myself" the woman chuckled. "A pleasure to meet you young Harry" she said offering him her hand which at Lucius' urging her kissed lightly.

"You too madam" Harry replied. And the woman smiled lightly.

"Such manors for one so young" she said with a pleased smile.

"Shame about the Gender and blood though" said a voice from behind Harry and he yelped in surprise. "Well turn boy so I can see you" and Harry turned to face a portrait of none other than Abraxis Malfoy.

"Hmm I guess he's not too bad to look at a little on the scrawny side" the man muttered.

"Abe" Marianna said rolling her eyes at her late husband. "The boy is perfectly alright and from what young Draco has told us, a fine young wizard now cease"

Harry stood there blushing, with his head hung low, unsure of what to do in the face of Lucius Parents.

"Indeed Father" Lucius agreed with his mother and placed a calming hand on his husband shoulder.

Abraxis looked at the young man who'd married his son "So long as you know how to please my son I don't suppose it matters" he muttered eyeing the boy.

Narcissa had had the misfortune of taking a sip of wine and spluttered in indignantly, Draco's eyes went wide and his jaw hit the floor. Harry looked as though he was about to self combust her was so red, Marianna looked fit to tare the portrait to pieces.

"Father" Lucius said with his eyes closed.

"Grandfather" Draco coughed.

"What, it's true my boy, what use is he if he doesn't know what to do on his wedding night"

"Oh my" Narcissa said having remembered that conversation on her wedding night, only she'd been given the privilege of one on one.

"I assume you know what to do boy?" Abraxis continued.

"I…" Harry began swallowing thickly, looking away from the man, his face beetroot red.

"Answer me boy" Abraxis snapped.

"Don't answer that" Draco muttered his head in his hands.

"Enough Abe, don't torture the boy" Marianna said standing up. "Dinner is ready shall we head through, leave the old pervert to his musings?" she said winking at Harry who only shook with embarrassment.

Narcissa led harry through assuring him that the Malfoy patriarch was only teasing and Draco kept muttering about being scarred for life.

"Come along son" Marianna said when she saw that Lucius was still standing in front of his father's portrait apparently having some sort of staring contest.

"In a moment mother" Lucius replied never taking his eyes of his father. His mother shook her head but left them be.

"Father was there any need for that?" he asked the man.

"You know I was only teasing had know idea the boy would act like a deer in the face of a wolf" Abraxis said lightly.

"be that as it may, but I have reason to believe, the little Lion was abused, and I don't think your teasing has helped matters, I wish him to be happy father not terrified I'm going to rape him!" Lucius snapped before storming out the room, leaving his father to his musings, perhaps he should go and talk to the portraits at Hogwarts, perhaps even Madam Pomfrey.


	6. Chapter 5 Nightmares And Confessions

**Chapter 5**

**Nightmares And Confessions**

The rest of the dinner went by without a hitch and Harry seemed to relax in the presence of the Lady Malfoy even if he'd silently vowed to himself never to let himself be face to face with the late Lord Malfoy.

He breathed a silent breath of relief when Lucius bid him good night at his own room door, and didn't ask him to join him in his own chambers.

"Good night Little Lion" he said kissing the boys head lightly.

"Night" Harry said with a sigh, as he closed the bedroom and got ready for bed.

Meanwhile Lucius was sitting on hi bed thinking about his young husband. The boy was so shy and quite, not like the twelve year old he remembered, the defiant boy who'd cunningly freed his house elf. He had to wonder why his friend was so eager to have him be the one to marry the boy, and not someone from the order. Sure they all knew that Dumbledore's means to the end were often less than light but surely he wouldn't bring harm to the boy. And yet the young man's constant nightmares told him otherwise, he wished he knew what the boy feared so much.

"You were right you know" said a voice behind him and he looked to the normally empty portrait frame where his father now sat.

"How so?" Lucius said standing up, he would contact the Snape's later

"The boy, he was abused, badly by his muggle relatives, according to the matron" Abraxis sighed. he was haunted by what the old healer had told him, he knew muggles could be cruel but never this cruel and he'd never have thought that Dumbledore would have turned a blind eye but it would appear that Dumbledore was not what he let people believe him to be.

"In what way?" Lucius sighed sitting on the bed.

"Neglect mostly" Abraxis said "except when he showed signs of magic, he was beaten, badly, he was malnourished every year according to poppy, she had to get the elves to slip potions in his food"

"Was he ever…"

"No poppy believes his uncle tried, but his magic always saved him"

"Thank Merlin" Lucius said rubbing a hand over his face.

"Dumbledore has a lot to answer for when it comes to that boy it would seem, son, perhaps it's a blessing the ministry placed him with you" Abraxis said and Lucius let out a chuckle.

"Father that was anything but chance" Abraxis raised an eyebrow and waited for his son to continue. "I had told Severus of the up coming law, and he in turn requested I ensure Potter was partner with someone outside the order, I asked him who and he said someone who would keep him safe from both sides, who else was he to go with then but me?" Lucius said.

"You suspected the abuse then?" Abraxis asked, Lucius shook his head, "I just figured Severus was carrying out Lily's dying wish, I had no idea the state of the boy's life until he arrived at spinner's end and I saw how the Granger girl was treating him"

"Show him kindness boy, help him, and even love him if you can, from what Poppy's told me, the boy needs love more than anything" Abraxis sighed.

"Indeed" Lucius smirked "I think it'll be hard not to fall for him father"

"You deserve it son, just as much as he does" Abraxis sighed. "Good night son, might I suggest talking to him direct"

"When the time is right" Lucius said as he stood to get ready for bed. "Good night, Father"

Harry awoke with a start, drenched in cold sweat, he sat up and looked around, he was alone, and nothing looked or felt familiar. He got out of bed and padded into Lucius' room, the elder man was sleeping soundly; he padded quietly over to the man's side and watched him sleep for a minute of two. He opened his mouth to wake the other man but thought better of it and turned to leave.

"Have a nightmare" Lucius asked sitting up, he'd felt someone standing over him, and guessed it was Harry. The boy turned and nodded, standing halfway between the bed and the door looking rather small and fragile in pyjama's that looked to be three sizes two big for him.

"Want to tell me about it?" Lucius asked and the boy nodded once before changing his mind and shaking his head. Lucius regarded him for a moment, before sliding over the bed, and lifting the covers. "Come you can tell me in the morning" she said and he watched as the boy crawled into the bed beside him, he surprised the elder man by snuggling into his bare chest.

Lucius froze lightly at this before sighing, and relaxing against the boy, wrapping him up in his arms. As they both drifted off to sleep.

The morning light peeked through the curtains and Harry Rolled over, blinking as he woke up. He sat up and found that he wasn't in his own room. He could hear a shower being turned off in the bathroom and seconds later Lucius stepped out with nothing but a towel on.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the man's muscled chest, and sculpted abs. He could see the little beads of water clinging to his husband's skin and had the oddest desire to lick each and every one off that pale moon light skin. His long blonde hair clung to his neck and harry could see a small trail of blonde disappear beneath the towel.

"Finished, or should I stand here a little longer?" Lucius chuckled and Harry quickly looked away a small blush colouring his cheeks.

"No need to be embarrassed Little Lion" Lucius said as he disappeared behind a wooden folding screen. "Your well within your right's to look" he said as Harry could here the rustling of clothing and he blushed brightly as the towel that had been around his husband's waist was flung over the top of the screen. Minutes Later Lucius reappeared dressed in a pair of slacks and a white button down shirt, which wasn't buttoned.

Harry sat on the bed with his legs crossed looking down at his hands.

Lucius regarded the boy as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Talk to me Little Lion" he coaxed but got no reply. "Are you embarrassed to be attracted to me?" Lucius asked. And Harry shook his head still fidgeting with the bed sheets. "Then what?" Lucius said.

"I've never…" Harry said but trailed off. Lucius chuckled lightly at this.

"Little lion I was more than aware you were a virgin" Lucius assure him "I already told you we'd take it as slow as you needed"

"No" Harry shook his head, "I've never done anything with a guy" Harry muttered "And I've only kissed on girl"

That came as a shock to Lucius. He'd have thought Harry would have had people throwing themselves at him. "Well then, we'll have to rectify that won't we" he said pulling his husbands chin up so that he was looking at him.

"wha…" Harry said but Lucius silenced him with a soft kiss, gently kissing the boy's lips till me made the most erotic sound Lucius had ever heard, the softest little mewl that had Lucius hard as a rock in an instant. Harry parted his lips and Lucius took the chance to seek entrance, coaxing the young mans young to tangle with his own, Harry shifted and wrapped his arms round Lucius' neck and the fight for dominance became more heated, as Lucius used his other hand to grip the boy's hair lightly.

"Father I…" Draco said opening the bedroom door, Harry pulled away quickly and dove under the covers, leaving Lucius to blink in surprise, he never seen the boy move to fast. "Sorry" Draco said hastily and dove out the room again, shutting the door loudly.

"you'd think I'd never taught him to knock" Lucius muttered as he turned his attention back to his now hiding husband.

"You can come out Little Lion, he's gone" Lucius said placing his hand on the boy's back.

"No" came the muffled surprise and Lucius chuckled.

"Shall I join you then?" he asked and there was silence before the muffled Maybe came out from underneath the covers.

Lucius out right laughed at that and stood up. "Perhaps Later Little Lion, for now I have business to attend to, will you be alright on your own, or would you like me to call Narcissa or Reamus.

"No, I'll be fine" Harry said coming out from under the covers, yawning softly.

"Very well, go back to sleep I'll be back soon" Lucius said leaning over to place a quick kiss on the younger boy's lips before leaving. Harry smiled happily as he snuggled back into the pillows. He never felt something so good as his husband's kiss.

"Forgive me Father, I thought Harry would be in his own room" Draco said as Lucius came out buttoning up his top button.

"Still you should have knocked, your mother and I taught you better" Lucius replied.

"Yes Father" Draco said solemnly. Lucius would normally have scolded the boy further but he thought perhaps the image of his father kissing his husband would be enough punishment for the time being.

Lucius grabbed a suit jacket off of the coat rack of the top of the stairs and threw it on.

"Where are we going Father?" Draco asked.

"You Draco are going to watch young madam Snape, whilst Severus, Reamus and I pay a Visit to some muggles" Lucius said throwing some flew powder in the grate.

"Must I watch the insufferable Mudblood?" Draco groaned.

"Yes, Severus doesn't trust the bitch, in the house alone, and frankly neither would I, it would seem she is Dumbledore's bitch through and through" Lucius said as he stepped through the emerald flames.

"Yea but why do I have to watch her?" Draco muttered as he followed his father through to Spinners End.


	7. Chapter 6 A Little Visit

**Chapter 6 **

**A little Visit **

Hermione glared at the two men who stepped through her fire place. "It's polite to call ahead first" she snapped, holding her silk rode closed.

"I did, Madam" Lucius smirked, and Draco placed himself in front of the girl.

"Trust me, I'm not thrilled either Granger" Draco huffed.

"What are you on about Malfoy?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes.

"I'm your babysitter, for the day" Draco smirked "Sev doesn't trust dumbledork's bitch alone in his home"

Hermione's eyes went wide as she slammed her hands on the table, her robe falling open, to reveal she had nothing on beneath it. Draco raised an eyebrow and made a noise of appreciation as she spun round and stormed into the living room.

Draco sighed and followed her through.

"I refuse to be left alone with the ferret!" she screamed at her husband, but he seemed unfazed by her rant.

"I care not what you want girl" Severus answered at he clipped his cufflinks on.

"You will not leave me with him Snape, I'll go to HQ if you want" she seethed.

"No you will stay here, and Draco will ensure you do, I told you before you are mine to do with as I please, and as long as you remain Dumbledore's girl, you will be treated as you have been" Severus said in a monotone voice.

"Your despicable!" she hissed, Severus ignored her and pulled her in for a rough bruising kiss, which to Lucius' and Draco's surprised she moaned at.

When he pulled away Hermione glared at him. "See you later wife, do behave for Draco" he said as Lucius walked to the door. "Ohh and do get dressed, wouldn't want Draco to think you're a whore now would we?" he smirked and closed the door with a slam.

Hermione stood there for a second before screaming and storming up stairs, Draco's taunting laugh floating up to her.

Reamus came down the stairs, after being pushed roughly out the way buy a seething Hermione and noticed Draco sitting there. "What'd he do this time?" Reamus chuckled.

"Ohh the usual, left her with lil ol me all day, showed her her place and then insinuated that she was a whore" Draco said with a smirk.

"He's so nice to his wife" Reamus snorted, bidding Draco good day and heading off to the head quarters of the order of the phoenix to get his, Hermione's and Harry's things, he would meet up with the other's in surrey.

"A suit? Luc, really?" Severus laughed taking in the man's, attire, he had opted for a casual shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Of course wouldn't want the muggles to think I was anything but better than them" Lucius said with a smirk.

"Well there's that" Severus chuckled. They walked in silence for a while before Lucius brake it.

"When were you going to tell me he was abused Sev" Lucius said as they walked towards the door Number four.

"I had hoped he'd tell you himself" Severus sighed and Lucius nodded in acceptance.

"Hey you looking for the Dursley's" a girl with black and red hair called over to them, she was dressed in black skin tight jeans, and a tank red tank top, she had wrist guards on her wrists and three set of earrings.

"Yes we are" Lucius answered.

"Daddy and baby whale are off the football, the old crow should be back from the shops soon though" she said and Severus snorted at the nicknames she gave them. "Actually there she comes now"

"Ruby, what did your mother say about talking to strangers!" Petunia snapped as she came down the road with a bag of groceries in hand. The girl shrugged and walked off as Severus turned to face her.

"Ohh but Tuney, I'm hardly a stranger" he smirked and the woman's eyes went wide with fear.

"Get out of here you freaks, I won't have your lot loitering about my house, he's not here so off with you!" she snapped and Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"I think not Mrs Dursley and I am well aware of where Harry is, I actually came to speak to you" Lucius said stepping forward, "Now if you would be so kind as to allow us entry to your…"he glanced at the small home and sneered "Home"

Petunia looked ready to argue, but Lucius moved his jacket ever so slightly and showed her the wand in the inside pocket. She quickly ushered them inside.

"What do you want with me?" she snapped placing her groceries on the kitchen counter.

"A few things, one of which being the assurance that the sum of 9,000 gallons, or in your terms 45,000 pounds be returned to the Potter vaults, via whatever means are available to you" Lucius purred.

"We never took money from the boy" Petunia snapped, hand on her hips.

"Perhaps not directly but Dumbledore did give you a monthly stipend to help pay for the boy, to which he admitted was never spent on him, there for you shall return it to him if not well I'm sure you wouldn't want goblins hounding you for it, they can be quite ruthless when collecting money" Lucius smirked as the woman paled.

"F-fine, we'll return it" she stuttered.

"Second I wish to know why you never done anything to care for him, why would you, a mother, let a child starve, let him go about barely clothed, turn him away when he needed comfort, and snap at him for having the curiosity of every child on the planet?" Severus asked.

"Because he was a good for nothing freak who should have died with his parents" Petunia snapped and Lucius slapped her hard across the face.

"I'll ask kindly that you not speak ill of my husband Mrs Dursley, it would end badly for you" Lucius threatened, just as Vernon and Dudley came through the door.

"Who the hell are you and how dare you touch my wife like that!" Vernon snapped and Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Severus I grow weary of talking, can we just get it over with?" he asked his friend with a smirk.

"Indeed old friend, however I fear Reamus might be upset if we don't allow him his fun" Severus suggested and Lucius sighed. Petunia whimpered at this, lily had told her about this man, they were doomed, if he was arriving.

"Very well we'll wait" Lucius sighed. Much to his luck Reamus arrived seconds later.

"Ahh, now the fun begins" Lucius purred as he stepped up to the whale of a man.

"You asked how I dare to strike your wife. Well I ask how you dare strike my Husband for doing what is natural to him, and for daring to touch him in a way only I should, Lucius said drawing back his fist and punching the man hard, breaking his nose, before drawing his wand and binding the wife and the son. He would want them to interrupt his fun.

Reamus Growled and drew his wand on Petunia whilst Severus settled himself with the son.

"Be thankful the moon isn't full Tuney" Reamus Growled as he slashed her face. Lucius flicked his wand and watched with pleasure as the Cruciatus took hold. Severus contented himself with beating the shit out of the boy.

Lucius waited a few moments before removing the curse. "If you ever go near my husband again, I will be back and I will kill you" he said and the snivelling man before him nodded begging for his life.

Lucius sneered at the pathetic trio, straitened his jacket and stepped over them and out of the house, the other two following in his wake.

Harry got up around mid day and showered, and dressed. He wondered around the manor before deciding to go to Spinner's end and see if Reamus could get his stuff from Grimmald. Going up stairs he left his husband a note and went through to Spinner's End.

"You don't control me Ferret and if I want to go see my friends I bloody well will!" He herd Hermione scream, as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Sorry Granger but you can't leave until my Father and Sev come back, rules are rules, and you're ever so found of them"

"AHHHH" she screamed, lunging at him but Draco side stepped her and she fell onto the rug, at Harry's feet when he walked into the living room.

Harry heard the front door open and leaned back to see Severus followed by Lucius and Reamus, coming through the front door.

"Harry" Lucius said spotting his husband.

"Hi, I umm came to see if Reamus could get my stuff the next time he was at HQ" Harry said shyly.

"Right here Cub" Reamus said handing Harry his shrunken possessions'.

"Thanks" Harry grinned.

"Draco, how was my wife?" Severus asked lightly.

"Moaned a lot, huffed a hell lot more, clawed at me a couple of times and blew my ear drums more than once but other than that she was an angel" Draco said glaring at the bitch who only huffed in response.

Lucius walked up to Harry and kissed his temple, "Do you want to stay?" he asked lightly, stroking the boys head.

He looked at Hermione for a moment before shaking his head. "Alright then, Severus I'll see you later" and with that he took his young husband home.


	8. Chapter 7 A Little Bit Of Exploring

****Sorry for the delay in updating but alas, work comes first,i also want to say a big huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, put me on alert and what everything, i really didn't think this would be as big a hit as it has been and i'm not even half way through it yet, so here it is =3

**Chapter 7 **

**A Little Bit Of Exploring **

A month and a half had passed and it was nearly time for Harry to return to Hogwarts, He had gone with Lucius the other week to get his school supplies and Lucius reminded him that if he came across any bother that he was to owl, and Lucius would be there to try and sort it out, or if worst came to worst, remove him from school. The ministry had given them along with any other married student permission to go home to their spouse on weekends should they so desire.

Harry was wondering about the manor bored when an idea struck him. He made his way to his husband's office, aware that he had said he was going to work on some papers. Harry sucked on his lip and wondered if he had the nerve to do this. Steeling his nerves he knocked on the door.

"Enter" Lucius called and Harry had the desire to run, but he squashed it, and entered the office.

He stood in the doorway, chewing on his lips, Lucius looked up and saw his Husband standing there, and he thought the boy looking rather cute as he stood biting his lip. He could see he was unsure about what he wanted to ask so Lucius remained silent giving him time to gather his courage.

The boy frowned slightly and then stepped forward. "Can I help you Little Lion?" Lucius asked raising an eyebrow at the boy's behaviour; it didn't normally take him this long to ask what he wanted to ask.

"Maybe" Harry answered coming in and closing the door. Now Lucius was intrigued. Harry stopped when he was standing in front of the older man and Lucius spun the chair so that he was facing his husband, the younger boy standing between his legs.

The boy bit his lip once more before leaning forward and stealing a kiss. Lucius was surprised. They had kissed numerous times, some tender, some heated, but he had always been the one to insinuate anything, though he had to say that he like the fact that his Little Lion was getting braver on that score.

Harry flicked his tongue across Lucius' lips asking for entrance which Lucius gladly gave. The pair continued like that for a minute or so, Harry reaching to run his hands through Lucius' hair. Harry pulled back slightly and took Lucius' lower lip between his teeth nipping slightly, drawing a slight moan from the older man.

Lucius pulled the boy onto his lap and devoured the boy's neck, causing him to make that unusual mewing sound that Lucius loved to much. Harry grew louder as he felt his husband's erection against his bum, and could help but roll his hips, drawing a guttural moan from the blonde.

Lucius threw caution into the wind and moved his hand over the bulge in his husband's pants, causing Harry to burry his head in Lucius' shoulder.

"What is it you want Little Lion?" Lucius purred in the boy's ear and Harry made a strangled sound.

"Don't know" he breathed as Lucius palmed his arousal through the thick jeans.

"Shall we see if we can find out?" Lucius teased moving his hand away from the bulge and under the boy's shirt, tracing shapes on the boy's skin causing him to shiver in want.

"Ye…yes" Harry's breath hitched as Lucius' hand flittered near the waist band of his jeans, his head now well and truly buried in his husbands neck.

"Hmm I wonder" Lucius teased as he undid the boys jeans and ran his hand along the boy's erection over the much thinner material of his boxers, he shuddered and mewled out a please.

"As you wish Little Lion" and Lucius allowed his hand to touched the skin of his husband and Harry gasped in delight as Lucius stroked him to completion, he mewled wildly, making Lucius painfully hard, as his little lion Cried out in pleasure and spurted off white ribbons all over his husband's paper work. Harry sat panting in his husband's lap, well aware of the other man's arousal under his bum.

"Is that what you needed Little Lion?" Lucius asked between kisses. Harry nodded and then shook his head.

"Maybe" he said getting off his husband. The older man raised an eyebrow at this only for his mouth to snap shut when the younger man got on his knees and began to undo his trousers.

"Feeling adventurous my Little Lion?" Lucius asked running his hand through his black hair.

"Maybe" Harry answered freeing his husband's erection only to stop at the sheer size of it. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, he thought as he lightly ran his hand along the length causing Lucius to let out a shuddering breath and grip his hair lightly. He liked that feeling and it gave him courage to lean forward and run his tongue along the length.

Lucius had closed his eye by this point so couldn't help the moan that escaped then he felt the wetness of his Lion's tongue. He gripped the boy's hair tighter and the boy took him in his mouth, and began to suck him off.

"Yes" Lucius hissed and Harry got an idea, he started to speak in parcel tongue. Causing Lucius to feel hissing vibrations along his length, which was his undoing, he didn't even have time to warn the boy, as his eyes snapped open and he exploded in his husbands mouth. The boy ate it up like it was his last meal before righting Lucius' clothing and sitting on his lap.

"I think that's what I needed" Harry smiled happily and Lucius through his head back and laughed, before pulling the boy into a searing kiss. once he'd pulled away he set Harry on his feet.

"Now go amuse yourself, I have papers to redo" Lucius said picking up the now soiled papers he'd been working on. "Minx" he smirked and Harry just grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry" he said before ducking out of the office. Lucius just shook his head.

Harry went down stairs and was surprised to see Draco and Pansy along with Daphne and Blaise standing in the foyer. "Harry there you are, we were wondering if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with us"

"Yea sure" Harry said but paused when he looked back to the office. "Maybe I shouldn't, your dad's busy, I don't wanna disturb him" Harry said.

"Nonsense, he's hardly gonna stop you having fun Harry" Draco said walking up the stairs to see his father.

"But I…not gonna end well" Harry sighed causing the others to give him a weird look. Since marrying Lucius Draco's friends had also become his own and had gotten to know him pretty well, however they knew Lucius better than to think that'd he's be upset to be disturbed for a second or two.

Draco knocked on the door but didn't wait for answered, he just walked in.

Lucius sighed as he heard the door open. "Harry I really do need get this work done, we can explore each other further when I finish" Lucius sighed and Draco went green.

"Just wanted to say Harry was coming to Hogsmeade with us Father" Draco said before turning and walking out the room, shaking his head.

He went back downstairs and Harry snorted.

"You could have bloody warned me Potter!" Draco and Harry chuckled.

"I did try" he giggled and the others just laughed and Draco's misfortune. Once he'd explained what had happened.

Lucius on the other hand was cursing himself for not turning round to see who'd entered first; at least he thought it wasn't his mother.


	9. Chapter 8 Surprises and Truces

**Chapter 8**

**Surprises and Truces**

Harry it was the last day of the summer holidays and Harry had spent the morning making sure that everything was packed and ready to go. Lucius stood watching his young husband, check and recheck his trunk.

"I think everything's Packed Little Lion, if not, you know you can come back at the weekends" Lucius said after a while, Harry jumped startled, he hadn't even realised the other man was there.

"I know" Harry said looking over his trunk one last time.

"Unless you don't want to come back", Lucius said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What" Harry said quickly "No, I want to come back, it'll be lonely sleeping alone" he muttered with a blush and Lucius smiled affectionately. Ever since the night Harry had came into his room after one of his nightmare's the pair had slept in the same bed, although recently they had been doing more than sleeping in it, but neither had dared take it further than foreplay, even though their three month deadline was drawing ever closer and Lucius was beginning to worry but he didn't want to push the boy before he was ready. He wanted His Lion to make the first move as he had that day in his office.

Harry one the other hand was more than ready to take the next step but he was purposefully waiting till the right moment, we wanted his first time to be special, memorable and loving, and he had no doubt that Lucius would make it all that and more. He had no idea when I started but he'd slowly began to fall for the other man and was sure he was near hitting the ground they called love, but he wasn't quite there yet.

"Indeed it will little Lion" Lucius smiled, stroking the boys hair, he would miss his little Lion, he had come to care for the boy a great deal and though he wouldn't quite call it love, he wanted to make sure that no harm came to the boy. "There will be a party tonight, sort of a celebration of our union, plus a celebration of you and Draco making it to your final year"

"Ohh, shouldn't that be done after we graduate?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side, reminding Lucius of a puppy.

"If I had my way yes, but our dear Narcissa will use any excuse for a party" Harry giggled at this and Lucius pulled him in for a tender kiss, before breaking the real news.

"The dark Lord and others in his circle will be in attendance" he said waiting with baited breath, for his husbands reaction.

"So long as he doesn't try to kill me, I won't try to kill him" Harry said truthfully, he really had no desire to kill the man anyway, yes the man had killed his parents and he hated him for it, but he was no killer and he'd like to remain as such.

"Would you be willing to meet with him before hand?" Lucius said lightly.

"He's coming before the party isn't he?" Harry guessed.

Lucius nodded and sighed. "Unfortunately, Narcissa is organising this and I have no control over what she does, never have"

"it's oaky, it's not like a didn't know what I was getting into when I married you" Harry shrugged.

Lucius stroked his hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I often wonder how you can be so pure off heart after all you've been through Little Lion, now come Severus said he has news for us"

"Really, what news?" Harry asked taking Lucius' hand.

"No idea, he's being secretive" Lucius replied as they made their way to Spinner's end.

"Ahh you're here" Severus grinned as Lucius and Harry stepped out of the fire, Reamus, Draco, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and a Man Harry had never seen, were already waiting, though he didn't miss the shared look between Narcissa and Lucius and the blonde took site of the mystery man.

"Well why have you gathered us here?" Bellatrix asked, briefly nodding to Harry, he had somehow gained the witch's respect when he'd married Lucius, something he didn't question so long as she didn't try to kill or maim him.

"And where's Granger?" Draco asked with a frown, "You have killed her have you uncle Sev?"

"One less Mudblood in the world" the mystery man muttered and Narcissa hit his arm much top the shock of the three Death Eaters in the room.

"No, though I might wish to half the time she is currently…."

"Throwing up her insides, because he's a fucking bastard!" Hermione finished coming into the room whipping her mouth.

"Your wife is ever so charming Severus" the mystery man said sarcastically, eyeing her up.

"Yea and so are…uhh" Hermione once again ran out the room to throw up.

"Pity it only lasts nine months" Severus sighed and Reamus snorted.

"She's Pregnant?" Narcissa asked.

"Yup" Reamus said popping the P, a grin on his face as Harry burst out laughing, he fell to the floor, unable to stop as Reamus began to chuckle.

The Mystery man stared at the boy in shock "Lucius I fear your husband has gone quite mad" he said blinking at the boy.

"Ohh no he simply finds it funny that the woman who never wanted children is now pregnant with the man she said could never find a woman to have a child with" Severus said with a smirk as Harry Got himself under control.

"ohh that's that's brilliant!" Harry sighed, whipping his eyes.

"I still don't see what's so funny" the mystery man muttered.

"Neither do I My Lord" Bellatrix said shaking her head.

Harry froze at that and stared at the unknown man in shock. "You're kidding Right?" he asked. "what happened to the python's cousin look?"

"Now that's just rude" Voldemort snapped, "And you people expect me not to kill him?"

"Yes Tom" Narcissa said sternly and the man rolled his eyes. "unless you want me to take away your sanity again" she threatened.

"No your right, I needn't kill him" Tom answered stonily and Lucius Snorted he'd be in his Lord's shoes more than once during his marriage to her.

"I'm confused" Harry said sitting down.

"Oh look it's the boy who lived making everything about him again" Hermione sneered coming back into the room, she really was getting good at that.

"Hermione in case you hadn't noticed your standing in a room with a very human, some what polite, LORD FREEKING VOLDEMORT! How can you possibly think I'm making it about me?" Harry snapped and Hermione paled, and made a squeaking sound. Voldemort on the other hand looked quite pleased with himself.

Bellatrix cackled lightly and Narcissa looked smug, Severus just looked down right gleeful, and Reamus somewhat reserved, and Draco looked as confused as Harry felt.

"Harry" Lucius said kneeling beside his husband. "Are you alright?"

"No" Harry muttered, "I'm confused"

"Perhaps I can explain?" Narcissa said sitting down next to Harry.

"You see, Tom didn't chose to go to the dark arts, we was forced, by a spell, that Dumbledore put him under shortly before he entered Hogwarts" Narcissa said Harry nodded and waited for her to continue. "You see when a person uses dark art of their own accord, it doesn't change them after all there really is no dark magic only dark intent." She explained feeling a lot like a professor.

"I understand" Harry replied.

"Tom however was forced, and when a person is forced, the dark intent in the magic can robe the individual of them mind and make them quite mad, which is what happened to Tom, had he been in his right mind, there would have been no war and no killing or death eaters or anything like that, Tom would have most likely made his opinions know in a more political way" she said with a smile.

"So you don't want to kill me?" Harry asked the man who shook his head.

"No, I don't even believe the prophecy is about us" Tom said honestly.

"Right, makes sense, but you still hate muggle borns" Harry pointed out.

"True but I see the need for them, ideally I'd like to bring muggle borns into the society but keep muggles out, i.e. raise muggle born in wizarding family's" Tom explained.

Harry could see that working.

"But that would mean taking children from their parents" Harry said not liking that idea.

"Be a blessing for most" Hermione muttered, sounding more like the Hermione Harry had thought she'd been before the Marriage Law. "Most muggle are terrified of witching children, they don't understand so they push their children away, some even beat them to try and beat the magic out of them" Hermione said, before heaving again and rushing out. Harry nodded her could relate after all, his uncle had tried to beat the Magic out of him.

"So Mr Potter, truce?" Voldemort said holding out his hand to the young boy.

Harry regarded him for a minute before nodding and shaking the man's hand. "I don't have to call you Voldemort do I?" he asked and Tom actually laughed.

"No please don't, a name made in the midst of madness, Tom will do" and with that the Group parted ways in order to get ready for the Party that evening.


	10. Chapter 9 The Night Before Summer Ends

**Chapter 9**

Hey everybody just through i'd let you know that i am aware i have been spelling Remus wrong and that somewhere not sure which chapter it does get corrected i'd written most of this story before i figured i was spelling it wrong and i frankly am too dam lazy to go back and change it so bare with me you all know who i mean. otherwise enjoy!**  
><strong>

Pheonix xx

**The Night Before The End Of Summer**

Harry rolled the sleeves of his Slytherin green shirt up to his elbows and nodded, he thought he looked good, in his black slacks and green shirt that brought out his eyes, for once he was happy to leave his hair tussled. But if he thought he looked good, he was nothing on his husband.

He was wearing a dark grey suit, with a dark blue silk shirt; his long blonde hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck. His black shoes gleamed to polished perfection. And the gold chain about his neck gave Harry the impression of a mob boss, someone sexy and dangerous.

"Ready my Little lion?" Lucius asked walking into the room.

"Do we have to go down?" Harry asked still looking his Husband up and down.

"Yes" Lucius Chuckled, holding out his arm, and leading him down stairs where they met with Narcissa and Tom.

"How Very Slytherin Mr Potter" Tom commented with a raised eyebrow.

Harry shrugged "I like green" he shrugged, turning as Severus and Hermione walked into the ball room and everyone's jaw dropped, Hermione looked stunning in a chiffon own the colour of red wine, the neck line plunged but not overly so, he hair was done in a messy bun, with some strands framing her face, she had on the barest amount of make up and a simple Ruby necklace about her neck with matching studs.

Hermione walked off to get a drink whilst Narcissa stared after the girl in shock.

"Severus your wife looks, beautiful" she said slowly.

"Yes, she's been acting odd though" Severus said lightly.

"She is pregnant" Lucius pointed out.

"No, this is unusual even for a pregnant woman, she was moaning and huffing about having to come tonight wearing the gold monstrosity with cut out bits, truly horrendous when she suddenly stopped, changed and redid her hair and make up, before then going back to bitching" Severus said shaking his head as his wife came back over.

"Harry!" a voice squealed and Harry was forced to catch Pansy in a hug as she came flying at him.

"You need to come and find Daphine" she said pulling him away.

"I do" Harry said perplexed he looked back at his husband hoping for a little help but he locked eyes with Hermione instead, she looked so lost and confused, staring at him longingly for a moment before she shook her head and frowned at him, turning away from in a huff.

Harry frowned slightly before following Pansy, over to the punch bowl where Daphine and Draco stood waiting.

"Hey Harry" Daphine said with a smile. Handing him a glass of punch.

"Sooo have you and Lord Malfoy…" Pansy enquired.

"Pansy I'm not going to discuss my sex life to the fiancé of my stepson" Harry said with a frown, that part was still weird.

"Ohh come on" Daphine said with a grin. "You can't go off to Hogwarts and not!"

"I'm waiting for the right moment" Harry muttered, a blush creeping up his neck.

"Harry Darling" Pansy sighed. "You have to create your own perfect moments" Pansy said grabbing his hand, and pulling him towards his husband.

"No, Pansy, I don't, let go" Harry muttered as they stopped in front of Lucius. The other man regarded the two with a raised eyebrow, wondering what cunning plan Pansy was involving his husband in.

"Harry would like to dance" Pansy said before walking off, leaving Harry to glare after her muttering curses under his breath.

Lucius looked at his husband and shook his head at his antics "Would you like to dance, my Little Lion?" he asked. Harry thought for a moment before nodding. or. They danced slow and tenderly, with each other until Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Lucius" he mumbled. And Lucius hummed to show he was listening.

Lucius inclined his head and lead his husband onto the dance floor

"Can we go to bed now?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper, but Lucius herd him.

"Certainly, my Little Lion" he said and Lucius discreetly, left the ball room, with his husband on his arm. Once they were out in the foyer, Harry pulled his husband into a searing kissed that made Lucius groan in desire. "I see you had other things in mind other than sleep, Little one?" Lucius whispered huskily into the boy's ear, as they made it to the door of their chambers.

"Mmm Hmm" Harry Nodded as he stumbled backwards into the room, Lucius closing the door with his foot as his Husband attacked his shirt, desperate to feel skin on skin.

Lucius picked the boy up and Harry let his legs wrapped round the elder man's wait until they were lying on the bed, Lucius expertly, undid the button's on the boys shirt and threw it to the floor, his own following immediately after. He palmed his husband erection through the material of his slacks, causing his husband to make the most beautiful noises. He captured the boy's lips and ground his own erection against the other man's causing Harry to arch up to him.

Harry. But his hands on his husbands belt but they were pushed away.

"Patience Little Lion" Lucius purred, pinching one of the boy's nipples, causing him to yelp then moan.

Lucius made short work of the boy's slacks and boxer's leaving him to view the boy in his full glory.

"Exquisite" he muttered, peppering kisses over every inch of the boy's skin, as the boy in question thrashed about wildly.

Lucius stopped to remove his slacks but kept his boxers on as he slid his hand over his shuddering husband's length. He nudged the boy's legs apart and put them over his shoulders as he lent down to lick at the boy's entrance. Harry let out a strangled moan and begged for something more. Obliging Lucius, slipped a finger inside his husband and silently cast a lubricating spell, as the boy moaned in pleasure. Lucius continued to work on his husband till he was nothing more than a quivering mess benath him.

He then removed his boxers and withdrew from his husband. Harry protested the lack of contact as Lucius used the remaining lubricant from his fingers on his length before lining himself up to the boy's entrance.

"Your sure" Lucius asked and the boy nodded, with a small smile. Needing no other encouragement, Lucius slammed home, as Harry made a noise of discomfort, Lucius shushed him and muttered soothing words into his ear as he slowly moved in and out until the boy was once again moaning incoherently in pleasure.

"Urgh! Feels good" Harry panted matching Lucius thrust for thrust.

"So tight" Luicus breathed nipping at his husband's earlobe. He shifted slightly so that he was hitting the boy's prostate with every thrust and Harry gripped onto his back for dear life as his orgasm soon tore through him, covering his stomach and husband's chest with his seed.

"feeling his husband clenching around him was his undoing and Lucius came with an anamatilistic Groan, before collapsing on top of the boy, before quickly rolling over.

"That was…wow" Harry breathed and Lucius chuckled as he pulled his Lion too him.

"Indeed, Little Lion, indeed" Lucius agreed kissing the boy's temple, as the boy yawned. "Sleep, you've got a long day tomorrow" he said and the boy snuggled into his chest.

"Hmm love you" he mumbled and Lucius' heart swelled at the words but wondered if the boy was completely aware of what he was saying as he too drifted of to sleep.

And hour or so later he awoke, to go to the loo, and was just returning when Narcissa came into the room.

"Lucius it's rather rude for you to be…."

"Shhhh" he hissed nodding his head to the bed where his husband lay curled into a ball sound a sleep.

"Ohh, sorry" she said turning to him only to place a hand over her eyes as she took in his lack of clothing "I see, well good night" she said quickly, before silently closing the door. She hadn't bothered much about her ex husband's nakedness after all she'd seen it before, but she was happy the pair had finally joined as one, truly. She could tell that they both loved one another, even if they refused to admit it to themselves right at this moment, and she wanted nothing more than to see her best friend happy. She returned to the party with a small smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 10 Hogwarts Abound

**Chapter 10 **

**Hogwarts Abound **

Lucius smiled as he awoke to the feeling of a very naked Harry next to him. He rolled out the bed careful not to wake the boy and went in for his morning shower before strolling down stairs to get them both something to eat.

Making his way back up to their chambers, he laid the breakfast on the dresser and sat beside his husband.

"Harry time to get up" he whispered in the boys ear, and watched as the boy mumbled and rolled over.

"Come on Harry rise and shine" Lucius pressed rubbing the boy's arm, gently

"No, comfy" came the muffled replied as Harry buried himself under the covers.

Lucius rolled his eyes and, leaned in close to the boy's ear, so that the boy could feel the hot breath as he spoke. "If you get up now Little Lion, you and I would have time for a little fun" he teased nipping the boy's ear as Harry let out a moan and turned round wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

"What kind of fun?" Harry asked in an innocent tone that made Lucius growl as he proceeded to ravish his young Groom.

The pair just made it to the platform with minutes to spare as Draco, Pansy and the other young people crowded Harry. Narcissa looked at Lucius curiously.

"Cutting it fine are you not Lucius?" She asked standing next to him and watching their son as he coverse4d with his friends.

"indeed, but Draco hardly needs me to hold his hand, these days, so does it matter?" Lucius asked and she nodded in agreement.

"I suppose not" she said as the whistle sounded and the students made their way onto the train.

Just as Harry stepped onto the train he turned back to look and Lucius for a moment before running back to wrap his arms around the elder man's waste.

"Miss you" he whispered into the man's robes and Lucius smiled running his hands through the boy's hair.

"Indeed, Little Lion" Lucius replied before the boys ran off to the train to join his friends.

Lucius and Narcissa stared after the train until it disappeared from view.

"So good night last night?" Narcissa asked with a smirked as Lucius turned to leave.

"I'd wager this morning was better" Lucius replied, leaving Narcissa standing there in shock. Lucius had never been one for spontaneous couplings and she couldn't help but wonder what the Boy-Who-Lived was doing to her ex-husband, but whatever it was she prayed it was for the good.

"Harry where'd you go?" Draco asked as he sat down in the compartment with Blaise, Daphine, Pansy and Theo.

"I was umm saying goodbye" Harry muttered blushing slightly.

"Aww that's so sweet" Daphine thrilled and the guys just looked at her weirdly.

"What Harry's an honorary girl" she huffed. At this Harry gave her a weird look, which only caused her to roll her eyes.

"right we'll see you guys later" Draco said as he and Blaise stood to leave.

"Prefects get all the perks" Theo muttered and Draco chuckled.

"If you'd like to live in close quarters with Madam Snape then please be my guest mate, the bitch is worse now she's up the duff" Draco sighed and Harry could sympathise with him, though he had seen a few glimpses' of the old Hermione, the one he'd thought had been his friend but maybe that was just hormones.

"Sooo, tell us about last night?" Pansy pounced as soon as the pair had closed the door and Theo groaned.

"Please don't answer that Potter" he said and Harry gave him a small nod.

"I won't and technically it's Potter-Malfoy" he smirked.

"Please that's too long and I can't call you Malfoy, cause one Malfoy is enough so Potter you shall remain" Theo said and the pair chuckled knowing fine well that he was Harry the majority of the time.

"You have to tell us about your first time!" Daphine said appalled that he would think other wise.

"Has Narcissa taught you nothing?" Pansy asked in agreement.

Harry just shook his head as the four of them dissolved into fits of laughter.

Halfway through the train journey, Draco and Blaise returned with a disgruntled Hermione in tow, Moaning about how she couldn't even sit with her friends nowadays. Harry tried his best to ignore her, and tried to have fun with his true friends, after all this was is last year at Hogwarts and he fully intended to make it his best since he knew that Tom was no longer an issue.

As they arrived at the station the group clambered out of the train and into a Compartment, Pansy, Daphine, Harry and Theo taking up one and Draco Blaise and Hermione another.

Harry's nerves got the better of him as the group of Slytherin's walked to their own table, whilst he and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor one. He'd never felt more alone within the walls of Hogwarts, as Hermione made her way over to Ron, dean Seamus, and Ginny. He noticed Luna sitting sullenly beside Dean and a new face next to Seamus. Harry watched as Professor McGonagall came and took the unfamiliar girl away, along with an unfamiliar girl sitting next to Neville.

Once the girl had disappeared Neville, came and sat next to him as they waited for the sorting.

"Hey Harry" he said with a nervous smile.

"Hey" Harry said returning his smile "Your not sitting with the others?" he asked chancing a glance at the group that were shooting him glares, apart from Luna who looked at the pleadingly.

"No, Harry their right twats if they think you're a traitor because of a ministry law, you didn't have a choice, Renae and I will stick by you" Neville assured him and Harry smiled as the sorting began. Once the first years were sorted the transfer students were sorted. A pair of Indian boys married to the Patil twins, were sorted into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, both the opposite house from their wives.

Seamus' Irish wife Ashling was sorted into Hufflepuff much to his annoyance as she sat back down beside him. Renae was sorted into Gryffindor, and happily came back sit down beside Neville. The rest were sorted and the feast began with word that the defence teacher would be starting on Monday and that he apologised that he was unable to come before then.

Harry looked Renae as she sat down she had wild black curly hair and bright blue eyes that shined brightly as she smiled at him.

"You must be Harry" she said with a grin. "Nev's told me so much about you" she said as she shook Harry's hand.

"Look the jordie bird is alr4eady cheating on Longbottom with Potter, can't she get a real man?" Dean sneered looking over at the group, causing his own to chuckle cruelly as Luna glared at her husband.

Renae, raised and eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes "I think it's your own wife I feel sorry for mate, she had to put up with an arrogant twat like you, and for the record, I'm welsh" she retaliated and Dean shut up and Luna chuckled in agreement with the other girl, shooting her a dreamy smile in thanks.

"I think you an I will get on just fine" Harry chuckled as they tucked into their dinner and Neville explained how after his parents were attacked, his grandmother got worried and set up a Marriage contract with the Coopers so that if the war ever started again before Neville was old enough to defend himself he could be sent to live with the parents of his future wife.

And Renae explained how she was worried about the fast marriage at first, and had thought that she and Neville would have had a year to get to know each other first, but that she couldn't be happier, although she did miss home. But Neville promised her that during the week ends where married couples were allowed to leave the school grounds that they would go back to her home town and see her parents.

Harry grinned at his friend and was glad he was happy, Neville was such a kind caring boy, and he deserved to be happy, and Renae seemed to bring out a confidence in him that Harry had never seen in the other boy before.


	12. Chapter 11 Trials Of Married Life

**Chapter 11**

**Trials of Married Life **

Harry had been at Hogwarts for four weeks already and even with being with his husband at the weekends, it was hell. Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny had decided that since he was married to a snake, hung out with snakes, he was no better than a snake himself. It almost made him wish he'd let the hat put him in Slytherin.

He was walking down the corridor contemplating the direction his life had taken in the last couple of months, when he banged into a girl on the way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Sorry" he muttered, bending down to pick up the girl's fallen books.

"it's alright" came the replied in a thick Irish accent. He looked at the girl, she looked pale, and he was sure there was bruising under her eye. A far cry from the bright doe eyed girl he'd seen at the welcoming feast a few weeks ago.

"You okay?" he asked, with a worried frown.

"I'm fine, really, look Seamus will have my head if he catches me talking to you" she said glancing around the hallway nervously.

"He's no where near, he has Care of magical creatures" Harry assured her and she relaxed slightly, as they stood up, he handed her, her last book and she smiled.

"Ashling, right?" Harry said as they continued to walk downt he corridor to the library.

"Yea, and your Potter, right? Sorry I don't know your first name" she said her eyes down cast.

"it's alright, Harry by the way" he said with a chuckle as they continued on to the library.

"You know Seamus said you were horrible, but, your not" Ashling said as they sat at a table where Luna was already situated.

"Harry!" she squealed and hurried round to give him a hug. "I'm soo sorry, I don't like what there're saying, it's wrong, and I'm sorry but I can't stop them, Dean…I just can't" she said looking away from him. Ashling rubbed the other girl's shoulder.

"Luna what will dean do?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

"it's nothing Harry" she said picking up her quill again not looking him in the eye.

"Luna" Harry pressed.

"Luna maybe we should tell him, you said he's married to a high up official, maybe he could help" Ashling said lightly.

Harry sighed, he had a feeling this where this was leading. "Luna if he's abusing you, you have to tell someone" he said lightly.

Luna shook her head. "It's his right as my husband to do with me what he will"

"Luna" Harry tried but he was, interrupted by a elf tapping him on the shoulder.

"Malfoy's Potter, sir, this arrived for you" it said, handing him an envelope, with Lucius' spidery script on the front.

"Thanks" Harry muttered, taking the envelope as the elf, popped away.

Harry looked at the envelope with curiosity before turning it over and opening it.

_Dear My Little Lion,_

_I know that it's only Thursday but, I ask that you be ready to come home at six o'clock this evening, as Tom has requested your presence at Riddle Manor, to discuss certain developments that have a rose. I will be coming personally to retrieve you and Draco at six sharp so please be ready. You will not be returning until Monday evening. Severus has agreed to make sure that your course work is collected and given to you upon your return. _

_Yours Faithfully, _

_You're Husband, _

_Lucius_

Harrylooked at the clock and grinned at the time and the thought of being able to spend two extra days with his glorious husband. Only for it to be wiped of his face by the arrival of Dean and Seamus.

Seamus Grabbed Ashling roughly, by the arm and dragged her to her feet. He hissed something in Irish and Ashling Stammered something back quietly before she was thrown back into the chair, causing her to wince.

"Hey!" harry said standing up, a frown on his face and his wand pointed at the Irishman.

"Stay out of this Potter, what we do with our women is our business!" Dean growled, putting his hand on Luna's shoulder but Harry didn't miss the way the girl was shaking.

"Lu baby I thought I told you to stay away from the traitor?" dean asked in a sickly sweet voice that had Harry's stomach doing summersaults.

"I..I..he's my friend" Luna said lamely, her eyes down cast as Seamus, threw a punch at Harry, he managed to dodge, but dropped his wand in the process.

"Look I'll leave alright" Harry said standing up only to be caught in the nose, by Dean's knee, knocking him to the ground and sending his vision spinning.

"You think we're just gonna pass up an opportunity like this?" Seamus sneered, looming over the other boy.

"Seamus please, he didn't do nothing, I knocked into him and we got talking, leave him alone!" Ashling said but she was silenced as Seamus back handed her across the mouth and she fell back onto the chair.

Harry vaguely wondered where madam price was before realising it was near dinner time and everybody would be in the great hall for the feast, just his luck.

Seamus withdrew his wand and spelled a cut across Harry's cheek, causing him to hiss at the sting it caused. Dean aimed another kick at the boy's groin but he managed to curl into a ball and the kick hit his shin, the pain brought tears to his eyes but he stayed silent as the beating continued.

The doors to the library flew opened at Seamus got ready to kick his head. And he had not choice but to fling his arms over his head.

"Hey!" Draco shouted, and harry herd a showing sound as Draco got the other boy's wands.

"Just what is going on here?" he herd Lucius ask, to the untrained ear he seemed calm as day, but Harry could hear the anger in the deep slow words. Harry took his hands away from his head as Draco helped him up, he swayed lightly but Draco caught him as he watched Lucius make a quick assessment of his injuries.

"Just teaching the faggot a lesson about staying away from our women" Seamus said gruffly.

Lucius looked over at the two girls, Luna was standing shaking, tears in her eyes and she quietly muttered I'm sorry over and over again whilst never taking her eyes off Harry. The other girl looked terrified, she sat shaking in the chair and her lip was split, and Lucius could see a bruise forming on her cheek, as well as the fading black eye.

"From the looks of it, these women are more concerned for the safety of my Husband, than anything he may have done to them" Lucius said breathing deeply. "Tell me, does it bring you pleasure to strike a woman boys?"

"Course not, but they need to be taught their place, we don't want them talking to filth like him, they need to obey that, it's our right to" Dean snapped.

"I see" Lucius said stepping closer to the boys, who paled, slightly. "And what right to you have to beat my husband?" he asked his voice filled with venom. "Be warned, boys, you lay a hand on him again, and I will make what you did here today look like a playground shuffle, do I make myself clear?" Lucius said and the boy's nodded their faces ashen grey, as Lucius turned to leave.

"Ohh and do remember that Marital abuse is as much a crime in our world as it is in the muggle one, toe the line boy's or I may be paying a visit to the Auror department in the near future" and with that Lucius walked out of the Library, Draco helping Harry behind him.

Once they were away from prying eyes Lucius healed his Lion's wounds and pulled him into a hug, running his hands through those raven locks.

"I'm okay" Harry assured him as they walked down to the dungeons.

"Everything alright?" Severus asked as the trio walked into his office. The young Gryffindor clinging to his husband, shyly as they entered.

"Everything is fine, through I do wish for you too keep an eye on to young girls for me" Lucius said stonily.

"Who?" Severus asked.

"Luna Tomas, and Ashling Finnegan" Harry answered quietly and Severus nodded, as they silently entered the floo.


	13. Chapter 12 Truths Of The Prophecy

**Chapter 12**

Sorry about the delay in update,i haven't been very well and not really been near my computer but hear it is so enjoy.

phoenix xxxx

**Truths Of The Prophecy**

As they stepped through the floo the were greeted by Remus and Bellatrix, who led the through to Tom's office, where they all got sight of Tom and Narcissa in an passionate embrace.

Tom was sitting in his chair; Narcissa had him straddle her skirt hiked up to her waste as she devoured her lover's mouth.

Bella and Remus rolled their eyes but remained silent, Lucius Raised and eyebrow and Snape snorted lighting, Harry turned a deep shade of crimson and Draco looked more than a little green as he spoke.

"I think I'm going to be sick"

Narcissa and Tom Froze and Narcissa's eyes went wide as she quickly got off Tom and fixed herself, whilst Tom expertly adjusted himself in his chair to hide the otherwise obvious bulge.

"Yes umm take a seat" Tome coughed, as the group took a seat. Harry seeing no available seat for him he decided to place himself on Lucius lap, smiling as Lucius ran his fingers through his hair.

"Now I don't know wither you know Harry but since having my sanity returned" Tom began but interrupted by Bella who muttered something about thanking her sister in a more appropriate way. He glared at the witch but continued on. "I have begun to research the prophecy regarding you and I" he said.

Harry nodded as he snuggled into Lucius's shoulder.

"Well I had Bella here, use one of her useful contacts in the department of ministry's to track down the prophecy" Tom explained.

"I thought, that it was destroyed in fifth year?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Yes but all prophecy's have a written version of them, along with documentation, about them, who made them, when it was made, that sort of thing" Bella said sighing Has Remus pulled her too him, nuzzling her neck affectedly.

"Ohh" Harry and Draco said at the same time. It was clear that neither of them knew this.

"Yes, when Bella enquired about our prophecy, her contact said that there was no such prophecy" Tom said and those in the room sat in shock. There was no prophecy, that couldn't be right could it?

"so I explained the prophecy's contents and my contact said that it was very similar to a prophecy made two year prior to the time I said the original prophecy was made" Bella said and Harry nodded, curious to here more. "In fact it was the exact same only it mentioned no gender"

This had Harry nearly falling off Lucius' knee with suspense.

"So he gave Bella the paper work, in which she gave to me" Tom said lightly. "According to the papers the prophecy was made by one Lilly Evans to one Alice Longbottom" Tom said and Harry's eyes grew wide.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't know Lilly was a seer" Severus said just as shocked as Harry at this turn of events.

"Regardless it appears she was, or had seer blood in her at least" Tom said lightly.

"Harry's head was reeling and he defiantly wasn't prepared for what Tom said next.

"The documents also say that the prophecy is about Albus Dumbledore and a as of yet unborn and thus unnamed child" the older man said and Harry let out a sob.

His parents need never had died, the need never have gone into hiding, and they would never have been betrayed by the rat. Lucius pulled Harry into his chest and hugged him tight shushing him lightly as the young man sobbed his heart out.

Remus allowed silent tears to stream down his cheeks as Bella wiped them away gently. Severus was glaring at the wall silently plotting ways to kill Albus Dumbledore and make it look like and accident.

Narcissa had walked behing Tom and wrapped her hand round his shoulders, placing her head on his shoulder as he took in the sight of the sobbing boy. He wished more now than ever that there was some way to bring back the Potter's, he couldn't bare to see such a sweet, loyal boy in such unnecessary pain.

"Harry I know that Sorry will never be enough, but I am Sorry that you have been put through all you have been, and if there was any way to change it…." Tom said lightly.

Harry shook his head as Lucius dried the boy' eyes for him.

"No Tom, you have nothing to be sorry for" Harry sighed he had come to terms with the fact that Tom hadn't been himself that night in Godric's Hollow, and he had accepted the fact that it was because of Dumbledore, that Tom was driven to madness, and that his parents were dead.

"If I blame anyone then I blame Dumbledore, and I hope who ever his defeater is gives him a slow and painful death" Harry said lightly.

Tom smirked at that and nodded in agreement, Albus Dumbledore had destroyed more lives that just his or Harry Potter's and he was more than aware of that fact.

"Lucius can we go now?" Harry asked quietly as he nuzzled his husband's neck, the older man's scent giving him comfort and driving him wild all at the same time.

"of course little lion" Lucius said as he picked the younger man up bridal style and carried him through the floo, to the manor.

Lucius carried him up the stairs to their rooms and placed him on the bed.

He gently stripped the boy down to his boxers, and placed a kiss on his temple, before going into the shower. He was half way through his shower when he felt Harry's small Hands washing his back. They slithered round to gripped the elder man's cock, giving it a few loving strokes, before Lucius turned round and captured the younger man in a tender kiss. Before he proceeded to wash hi young husband, until the other boy was as hard as he was. Harry willingly turned around but Lucius shook his head, turning the water off and wrapping his little lion in a towel, before carrying him to the bed where, he explored every inch of the boy's boy. Unlike there previous romps this time was slow and tender and Loving and they both sighed their release, as Lucius Cocooned Harry in his arms, whispering sweet nothing in the young boy's ear.

Harry sighed contentedly and turned to face Lucius looking at him with big green eyes biting his lip cutely.

"What is it my Little Lion?" Lucius asked brushing his thumb over the young boy's famous scar.

Harry pressed his lips, lovingly to the other man's and whispered three little words that made Lucius' heart sore. "I love you" he whispered looking like me might bolt at the slightest move Lucius made.

Lucius held his lion tight and smiled lovingly in return. "I love you too my Little Lion, now and always" and those words started another round of love making that made both men feel like they were in paradise, as they left all their cares and worries for a night and focused on each other and the love they now knew they shared.


	14. Chapter 13 Money Speaks Louder

******Hey Guys sorry for the delay in an update but my personal health took a turn for the worst and i have been unable to update i am however better and will update more regularly from now on, providing i remain healthy and able too. i again apologize for the wait.**

**Phoenix Xx  
><strong>

**Chapter 13 **

**Money Speaks Louder Than Friendship**

It had been two weeks since Harry had found out about the real prophecy and for the first time since being married to Lucius he was truly happy both with his husband and at school.

He had just finished reading a Letter from Molly and Arthur who expressed their thanks for not taking back the money that Albus had given them out of his own vaults. They told him that had they known it wasn't Albus' own money they would never have accepted it, and the apologised for any inconvenience it may and caused him, though it did say that at present time he wasn't welcome at the Burrow.

He sent the reply thanking him for the kindness they had shown him and that he understood, that it was perhaps forced but none the less appreciated and that he wouldn't see the parents of Bill go hungry if he could help it.

He happily bounded off to the library with Neville and Renae where he was to secretly meet with Luna, and Ashling. Harry wanted Draco and the other Slytherin to come but they said they had a meeting with professor Snape that evening and couldn't come.

"Harry" Ashling said with a grin and the other three came up to the table.

The two boy's noticed, the small cut under the Irish girls eye but neither said anything as both girls knew that they could go to Professor Snape should they need too.

"Ash, Luna" Harry smiled and hugged the two girls, as they all sat down to work on their charms homework.

"I herd Ginny was still refusing to consummate her marriage" Luna said to break the silence and drown out the annoying sound of scratching quills.

"It's been more than three months surly?" Renae said with a frown.

"I here, Ron saying that the headmaster's keeping the aurnours away from her" Neville said.

"How?" Ashling asked in amazement.

"He said that, it's because Dumbledore said it's prophesised that Harry is suppose to Marry Ginny" Neville replied and Luna and Harry burst out laughing.

"Yea that's what I said two" Neville Grinned.

"God I knew she had a crush on me, but I never thought she was delusional" Harry said wiping a tear from his eye. "I am perfectly happily Married to one of the most amazing men I know" Harry said with a grin and Neville clapped him on the back.

"Glad to here it mate" he said proudly.

"Speaking of amazing" Ashling said with a small smile. "I have some news to tell you" she said.

"What?" Renae asked leaning forward in her excitement.

Ashling grinned at the other girl "I'm pregnant" she squealed and all their faces dropped. They all knew Seamus abused his wife, and the over whelming fear of what he may do to the child should it live long enough to see the world was bone crushing.

"Don't worry about it guys, Seamus is ecstatic!" she said. "He's desperate for a son" she said happily "so he won't hurt me any more I know he won't" she said and Harry couldn't help but wonder if she was trying to convince them or herself.

"Maybe you should go to Snape" Neville said lightly" Get some extra protection for yourself" he suggested but she just shook her head and insisted that it would be fine, but the other's weren't convinced. They did however congratulate her on the fact that she was pregnant and made her promise to be really careful and take care of herself.

They finished their home work and were about to leave the library when they were stopped by Ginny and Ron, who both looked Furious.

"Get out of the way" Neville said roughly, tightening the arm he had around his wife's waist.

"Shut it puff" Ginny Snapped pushing her way past to stand in front of Harry.

"You two, I'd beat if I were you" Ron, growled. "Unless you want your husband's to find out, your hanging around with scum" he threatened. Harry saw Hermione standing behind them and wondered why she wasn't joining in.

"We'll go to professor Snape" Luna said Even as Ashling was making her way around the two redheads.

"Ohh Lu" Ginny said in a fake sweet voice that made her sound more than a little manic. "You know what happened the last time, you went to the bat, I suppose my brother would enjoy it again, I think dean did too, so go on Go" she threatened and Luna paled until her face was an ashen grey, and she ran as fast as she could away from the Weasley siblings.

Hermione stepped forward when the other two were gone and Glared at the Long bottoms.

"I'd like a word with Harry in private" she said lightly in a tone that left no room for argument, and Neville against his better judgment was forced to take his wife away from the former friends.

"Harry, we'll be in the common room when your done" Neville said and Harry nodded in thanks, before turning to it former friend a scowl on his face.

"What do you want?" he asked thinly. He had no desire to beat around the bush when it came to these three.

"How dare you take back the money we earned you faggot!" Ginny screeched as soon as Neville and Renae were out of sight and earshot.

"You mean the money you stole from me?" Harry asked, his arms crossed at his chest and his eyebrow raised in typical Malfoy fashion.

"No you twat the money Dumbledore paid us to befriend you" Ron growled. "Did you really think we'd actually be your friends otherwise?" he asked with a laugh. "Come on Potter your pathetic, a lost little orphan who knows nothing of his birthright, who's has fame in abundance and it too weak to use it!" Ron snapped pushing the green eyed boy roughly.

"Yea" Ginny snapped "Not only did you take my hard earned money, you took my ring, and that ferret's father took my title!" Ginny snapped, "but" she continued her voice softening "I'll forgive you, if you divorce him and come back to me" she said trailing her hand up, his arm lightly.

Harry shivered in disgust and pulled away from her.

"Sorry Gin, I am perfectly happy with my husband, and why would I give up sensational sex, for something that would be sloppy at best?" Harry said with a smirk as Ginny silently fumed, her face going as red as her hair.

Ron, swung a punch that landed on Harry's jaw, and caused his head to snap back with the force, but wasn't all that painful. Harry brought his hand up to run the spot that hand been struck. "You think hitting me is going to make me give you the money back?" he asked and Ron just growled at him. "You want the money Weasley, go to Dumbledore!" Harry snapped and pushed past the two. To head back to the common room.

"Our parent's never got a letter, and we both know they were given money from Dumbledore, as nice as Mum is, she'd never have let you stay as long as you did during summer with out a pay off" Ron snapped.

Harry sighed and turned around. "That maybe, Ron, but at least she had an honourable reason for taking it, your parents are good people, who needed the money, and I will not see them suffer" Harry said lightly turning to leave once more.

"Take the money from me Potter" Hermione snapped rolling her eyes. "Take the Weasley's debt and my own from my  
>Husband's vaults and give them the money, the need it more than you do now you're a fucking Malfoy, don't be so fucking selfish" she snapped and Harry rolled his eyes.<p>

"And why Hermione would I take money from my friend? My mother's friend? To pay for their debt and theft?" he asked.

"Because I promised them they would get their money Back potter so just do it already!" she hissed, her eye narrowed at him as she looked back at her friends, she'd assured them that being married to Snape had it's uo sides of on them being that Snape wouldn't mind the money going to Potter, but when she'd asked the man's he'd refused to sign the cheque. But she knew that if potter demanded t from the Snape vaults Severus would half to give it to the boy.

"I know you don't want to see your real friends suffer and I admire that, but perhaps you should talk to your husband before you go making promises you can't keep" he said before walking away.

"Fine!" Hermione shouted after him completely frustrated, she'd just have to butter Snape up a bit.

"Hermione" Ron warned dangerously and she turned to him cupping his face in her hand.

"Don't worry Ron, Snape will have to give me the money, if I say it's for the baby" she said kissing his lips lightly an evil smirk on her lips.


	15. Chapter 14 Nothing but a Weapon

So Next chapter =3 and i have all of this story written as of today so i should be able to update pretty soon and keep and eye out for my next story which should start going up pretty soon.

Phoenix Xx

**Chapter 14 **

**Nothing But A Weapon**

A week later and Harry was amusingly watching Hermione trying to charm Snape into giving her the money for the Weasley's. Hermione was getting more frustrated by her lack of success and poor Severus was getting frustrated with his annoying wife.

"Harry would you eat something please?" Renae asked watching Harry push his breakfast around the plate.

"I'm not hungry" he muttered, pushing the plate away completely, in truth he felt nauseas at the thought of food, never mind the sight of it.

Renae rolled her eyes and grabbed a slice of dry toast.

"Eat boy, I will not leave you alone until you do" she warned.

Neville chuckled "she won't"

"She had classes" Harry replied.

"I will stalk you until you eat this bit of toast boy!" she snapped shoving at him.

"No" harry said pushing her hand away and fighting a wave of nausea, which only got worse as he saw Neville take a large bite out of a sausage.

"I swear to god Harry, even just half of it" she tried but he shook his head and she gave up throwing the toast at him instead. Muttering "twat" as she did so.

"Bitch" Harry resorted with a smirk as Draco came up behind him with another bit of toast.

"Eat" he said simply, Harry shook his head. "Potter" the blonde warned.

"No" Harry said sliding away from the boy.

"Potter eat or I'm getting Sev to floo Father" Draco said sternly and Harry reluctantly took the toast, and took a bite, swallowing before saying. "Happy?"

"Not until you finish it" Draco said before turning to leave "And I'll be watching" he warned causing Harry to pick the toast back up and eat it.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Renae asked as she flicked another bit of toast at the boy, laughing as Harry finished the toast.

He was halfway through his morning classes and halfway through charms when the nausea feeling came back ten fold, it had gone away after he'd eaten the toast this morning but now it was there again, this time with dizziness as it's lover.

"Mr Potter are you alright?" Filtwick asked concerned in his voice as he looked at his pale light headed student.

"No sir" Harry said standing up "I think I'm going to go to the Hos…" he stopped as he felt his limbs going weak and his world went black.

When he woke we found himself staring at the white ceiling of the hospital wing.

"Ah, welcome back Mr potter" Poppy said with a smile as he sat up.

"How long was I out?" he asked rubbing his temple to try and ease the slight ache there.

She handed him a headache potion which he took gladly, as she waved her wand about him doing god knows what.

"Half an hour or so, not long at all" she said as she jotted down some notes on her clipboard.

"Ohh, so am I sick? What wrong with me?" he asked blinking at the bright lights.

"Sick? Yes, is there anything wrong with you? Depends of what you define wrong as" Poppy answered with a smile only to get a frown in return.

"Huh?"

"Mr Potter, you are just under a month pregnant" Poppy said with a smile and Harry's mouth dropped open.

"But I'm a guy" Harry said clearly not believing the witch.

Poppy chuckled "I often forget you are muggle raised, my boy, it's perfectly normal for a wizard to get pregnant she said with a smile, and Harry nodded, knowing he was gonna need to do some reading to get this into his head. "What about Lesbians, can they get pregnant?" Harry asked simply Curious.

"Of course, though there is a spell needed for that, which reminds me, take this" she said handing him a vial.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It changes you inside a bit to accommodate the baby, makes the birth a bit easier too" she said with a smile before handing him a leaflet. "Go back to your dorm, relax and read that, it might help you understand a bit better" she said patting his shoulder lightly and sending him on his way.

Harry took the Pamphlet and headed back to common room filled with the intent to get his head around the fact there was a life growing inside him, only for it to be shattered when he herd voices in the dorm room, weird since there shouldn't be anybody up there.

"Having any luck with Snape?" he herd Ron ask, and them he herd Hermione sigh.

"No, he's not buying that it's for the baby, I think Harry went an told him we spoke to him" Hermione admitted and Harry frowned he never told anybody about the altercation concerning the money they had taken from his vaults.

He creped up the steps so that he could actually see the pair as they spoke.

"Humph, Stupid git, your just going to have to think of something else, babe" Ron said running his hand down the girl's side.

"I know, but I'll get it, don't worry" Hermione smiled the red head as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Good cause we need it if we're gonna be planning a wedding" Ron said before Hermione pulled him in for a rough passionate kiss.

Ron Groaned and ground himself into the girl's leg and Harry had to stop himself from gasping in horror as he watched Ron's hand go up the girl's skirt and into her knickers.

"Hmm Ron" Hermione Panted Holding the boy too her. "Need you" she said as she tore of the shirt the redhead wore and Ron quickly got rid of her dress, he stopped when he seen the small but defined baby bump, Harry felt sorry for the poor unborn child, to have such and uncaring mother.

"Will this be okay?" he asked his eyes flickering to the bump.

Hermione made a sound of annoyance. And thrust her hips up to the boy's growing erection. "Ron, I'm so Horney I don't care if it's okay or not, besides, doesn't it matter if I miscarry, do you really want to raise the bat's son?" she asked and Ron grunted in repose as he un sipped his fly and plunged into the girl thrusting as hard as he could that Harry actually wondered if he was trying to kill the unborn child growing in side Hermione. But the girl in question had no concern for her child and panted Ron's name begging him to go faster and Harder.

"I can't wait till we can do this without sneaking around" Hermione panted.

"Yea and when scarhead kills snake face we can be rid of the pathetic little faggot, I can't believe he's our big weapon in this war" Ron grunted as he became closer to the edge. "I'd have more chance of killing snake face than Potter" he said before pulling Hermione in for a searing kiss.

Harry's Heart was breaking as he fought back the urge to throw up and floods of tears.

He walked out of the common and started to make his way down to the grounds, only to walk head first into his Husband, who had been here on governors business.


	16. Chapter 15 The Gift Of Life

**Chapter 15**

**The Gift Of Life**

Lucius took one look at his Lion and pulled him into a hug, walking him out into the ground of Hogwarts, to sit under a great oak,. He silently transformed his shirt into a warm jumper and a scarf, to battle the chilling November air.

"Hush, Little Lion, what's wrong?" he asked soothing the boy's head. Harry just continued to sob, into his husband's robes, crushing both the fine robs and the pamphlet in his balled up fist. Lucius lead Harry out into the grounds until they were sitting under a great oak beside the lake, watching the sun set as Harry sobbed, until he calmed himself down.

"Ready to talk?" Lucius asked drying Harry's eyes with his thumb, at Harry's nod. "So what Happened?"

"Well I felt sick this morning so, I didn't really want to eat, but Draco made me" Harry said staring off into the lake. Lucius Nodded but didn't say anything though he was glad his son had made his husband eat. "And them I fainted in charms"

That had him concerned but Harry waved him off "I woke up to Poppy she's says I'm fine, but sent me back to the dorms to rest and get my head round stuff" that didn't Help Lucius' worrying just what was wrong with his husband. He wanted to come right out and ask but he knew that his husband would respond better to him if he was allowed to tell him in his own time so he remained silently worried and let the boy continue.

"Anyway I went back up to the dorm and Ron and Hermione were there"

Lucius sighed, well this won't be good, no wonder his Lion was crying.

"They were talking about how Hermione was Struggling to get Snape to give her the money that I took back from the Weasley's" Lucius frowned was the bint really that stupid? He brushed his hand through the boy's hair and nodded for him to continue.

"Anyway they started kissing and stuff and Ron asked if them having sex would hurt the baby" Harry said and Lucius could see the boy tearing up again and heard the quiver in his voice as he carried on. "And Hermione said that she was so Horney she didn't care if the baby got hurt and that it wouldn't be so bad if she miscarried" Harry said once again wailing. Lucius silently pulled the boy into his embrace and rocked them gently to calm him.

"I mean how could she be so cruel I would never imagine hurting our baby, even if I hated you, a child doesn't deserve that!" Harry sobbed and Lucius Nodded.

"I know Little Lion and I know that should we ever come to have children, you would never hurt them" Lucius Soothed and Harry pulled back lightly, looking down at the crumpled pamphlet still in his hands, handing it to the older man, looking like a confused and lost five year old as he did so, which Lucius though was adorable and oddly sexy on his young husband.

Lucius took the pamphlet and read it, his eyes going wide as he looked at his Husband, who looked scared that he might be struck. Lucius threw the sheet of paper aside and pulled his Lion into a bone crushing hug. "Little Lion do you know how happy I am right now?" he said in a husky voice, he desperately wanted to take his husband and give hi half the elated feeling he was feeling now.

Harry laughed heartily as Lucius all but squeezed the life out of him. "You're really happy?" Harry asked as he was set back down on his feet.

A few moments later a silvery doe came bounding up to them, looking peaceful and serene.

"Severus" Lucius sighed turned to the doe.

The doe regarded the blonde for a moment before sounding the words "Riddle, Now" in a tone that sounded more like a lion's growl. The potion's master was pissed about something that much was certain.

Sighing Harry allowed his husband to pull him to his feet as they walked back to the castle. Harry wrapping his arms round his husband's as they walked. Once they were in the potions lab they saw that Severus was indeed furious.

"How dare you, you foolish girl! Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Severus hissed at the girl how was on the couch cowering before him, tears streaming down her face as she shook in fear.

Lucius wordlessly led Harry to the floo and they silently went to Riddle manor, the blonde knew that it was best not to interrupt Severus during one of his angry rants.

"Will Hermione be okay?" Harry asked, worried for the child she carried.

Lucius stroked his Lion's head. "I'm sure she'll be fine Little Lion" as the walked into to Tom's study. Tm sat at his desk, ding paper work, and Narcissa was perched on the window ledge dressed in a big woolly jumper and a pair of jeans looking extremely muggle and out of place in Harry's eyes as she read a book.

"Hello Harry Dear" she said as she looked over smiling at the young man.

"Hi" Harry replied, as Remus and Bella came up behind them, Remus holding Bella's hand lovingly.

Tm gestured for them to come in and take a seat mere second before Severus and Hermione came into the room. Or in Hermione's case, fell into the room, as Severus pushed her onwards. She fell at the foot of Tom's desk as Tom stood to survey the girl.

"Severus tells me that you have disrespected your marriage vows my dear" Tom said with a calm voice, but you could tell he wanted nothing more than to hit the girl with the Curiuartus and be done with her.

"There a farce" she said, with a quiver in her voice, but she still managed to raise her head high as she got on her knee to glare at the dark lord. "I am supposed to marry Ron" she continued getting to her feet.

Tom rolled his eyes and the two black sister' looked away as he drew his wand, and muttered a flicked it. The brown haired girl was back on her knees with a painful thud that caused her to gasp lightly.

"You will remain on your knees, girl, since it would appear that is where you prefer to be any way" Tom said with a sharp clip to his voice.

Hermione huffed and raised her head high again but remained on her knees, she wasn't completely stupid after all.

"Do you know what happens to those who betray there vows Madam Snape?" Tom asked walking round the desk to stand towering over the girl.

The other in the room watched with baited breath, Narcissa had her book clutched tightly to her chest, she found this sight terrifying and yet oddly sexual. Bella was gripping Remus' shirt so tightly, Harry wasn't sure where the shirt began and her hand stopped. Lucius had a calming, but firm hand on Harry's shoulder in a subtle warning to remain where he was no matter what happened.

And Severus for his part stood at the door an sneer n his lips and his arms across his chest, looking like he wanted nothing more than to kill the bitch himself.

"Ohh that's right, your muggle born" Tom sneered and Hermione glared at him, "Even though you are a bookworm at heart, you wouldn't have had the sense to read up on marriage laws before becoming married to a man you so clearly hate" Tom taunted and the room watched as the girl n her knees flinched at the truth of the statement.

She hadn't thought to look up on the laws of a wizarding marriage, why should she? She was never going to be in an arranged marriage for long, Dumbledore was supposed to get her out of it before anything serious happened, but then she'd gotten pregnant, and Dumbledore had insisted that she had to stay with the man until the brat was born, unless she mysteriously lost it, but she was to far on in the pregnancy by the time she could get near Dumbledore to tell him, so she was stuck unless she lost it by natural means.

"So shall I tell you?" Tom asked using his wand to make the girl look at him. Hermione glared at him and remained silent.

"Answer him!" Severus snapped from his place by the door and Hermione flinched again before stammering out a yes.

Tom looked at the girl and smirked "By right and Law any witch or wizard who has found their beloved to be unfaithful, they have the right to ask their head of clan, to dissolve the marriage" Tom explained walking around the girl, tapping his wand on his free hand.

Hermione sneered at this, that wasn't so bad, she'd be free of the bat, and could get rid of the brat anyway she saw fit. She'd drink, smoke and beat her self silly if she had too.

"Now since Severus is the head of his clan, he could do it, but that mark on his arm means that he serves someone" Tom continued, smirking as the girl paled once more. "Me" he said trailing his wand across the girl's back making her shiver in terror.

"Ohh and did I mention that to dissolve a ministry decreed marriage means death of the unfaithful party?" he said with a smirk as the girl looked at him with wide eyes.

She didn't want to die.

"However, you are with child" Tom said going to sit back at his desk watching as the girl closed her eyes and wordlessly began to pray t her muggle god.

"So with Severus' permission, I would like to propose that you be escorted everywhere you go, for the duration of your pregnancy, at which point I will revaluate, how to deal with you" Tom said looking at the girl, who's eyes snapped open, and her praying stopped.

"No!" she said standing up and turning to Snape. "You said I could do as I pleased in Hogwarts, that I could be with my friends!" she said her eyes tearing up.

Tom closed his eyes to compose himself for a second before flicking his wand again, to pull the girl back to her knees. "Did I say you could get up?" he asked his eyes narrowed at the girl as she struggled against invisible bounds to try and said.

Severus glared at his wife as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against.

"You will cease and detest girl, and you shall have an escort, everywhere you go, unless you are with me, or would you rather death wench?" Severus growled gripping the girl hair.

She winced in pain and shook her head, before Severus released her.

"Very well, Bella, can I ask that you go to Hogwarts to over see that Madam Snape remains faithful?" Tom asked turning to the woman in question.

Bella Nodded as she slowing detached herself from Remus who was still rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Good" Tom said.

"And how is a wanted criminal suppose to escort me?" Hermione sneered, from her place on the ground.

Bella sneered back at the girl and stepped away from Remus to lunge at Hermione, only to turn mid air, into a black wolf, that landed on Hermione, the white gold necklace that the woman had been wearing, turning into a thick chain collar, with dangling hearty pendant around the wolf's neck.

The wolf backed off, and Bella returned t her human form. "Sirius isn't the only Black who mastered that trick" Bella smirked before returning to Remus' Side.


	17. Chapter 16 The Dogfather

**Chapter 16**

**The Dogfather**

Harry, Severus and Lucius returned to his quarters with Bella happily bounding behind a disgruntled Hermione.

Severus poured Lucius and himself a drink as Harry sat beside Bella, still in awe that the woman as an animagus, though it did explain her love for a certain werewolf, even though Harry him self as still unsure of when that happened.

"So how are we going to explain a big black wolf following Hermione about where ever she goes?" Harry asked as Lucius sat n the arm of the couch and ran his fingers soothingly though Harry's thick black locks, causing him to sigh in content.

"Simple, I bought it for Hermione as a pet and familiar, since her ginger, puff-ball passed on" Severus said downing his glass of whiskey.

"His name was Crookshanks!" Hermione Snapped.

"Silence that tongue which or I'll use it for potions ingredients, now get out of my sight" Severus snapped pouring himself another drink not caring to look at his wife.

"Humph!" Hermione said turning to leave, she stopped at the door and looked back at her husband "Will you be wanting to…?" she asked somewhat timidly.

Severus Grunted before downing yet anther glass "Take a shower and we'll see after a bottle of fire whiskey" he said, swirling the dregs of his previous drink.

Hermione nodded and made to leave again before stopping and looking at him once more. He really did look like a broken man, and for some reason she felt sorry that it was her fault he looked like that. "I'm sorry" she muttered, her only response was a grunt, and a dismissive hand.

Harry looked at his former friend and saw glimmer of the old Hermione, as she looked at her husband and apologised. He also saw the regret at the answer she received.

"I think there's something up with Hermione" He said crawling onto Lucius' lap.

"Yes, she more of a psycho bitch than I ever was" Bella said, tucking her feet underneath her.

Harry snorted at that but shook his head "No, I keep seeing glimmers of the old Hermione, the one I would have called a friend, the nice one" Harry said, putting his head on his husband's chest.

"Harry love, your only seeing what you want to see because, a small part of you still wants to believe that they were your friends" Lucius said kindly and Harry sighed.

"You're probably right, it's just wishful thinking" he said yawning softly. "What are we going to call you Bella, we can't really call you Bella, everybody knows Hermione hates you and would never call anything Bella" Harry pointed out.

"That's easy, Trixi" Bella said with a grin, and Harry grinned back at her, a nickname fight for a mischievous wolf like Bella's animal counterpart.

"Trixi, it is then, Madam Snape' new familiar, who is loyal to a fault and refuses to leave her side" Lucius said with a nod. "Dumbledore, should believe that" he added, downing his drink and handing the empty glass to Bella.

"Right Little Lion, bed time" he said picking his Lion up and carrying him to the door. "Severus, do try no to get too drunk, and remember your wife is carrying your child" Lucius said and his only reply as another grunt and the pouring of another drink.

Bella Rolled her eyes and took the bottle from the potions master. "You have classes tomorrow!" she snapped, watching as he downed the glass. "I'll keep him right" she promised Lucius, he nodded and carried his near sleeping husband to the portrait of the fat lady, who gracefully allowed him entrance to put his husband to bed. The Gryffindor 's in the common room stared at him with mouths hanging open as he carried the boy up to his bed. The Tomas and Finnegan boys glared at him with open hostility as he tucked his Little Lion into bed after removing the boy's tie, but they were smart enough to keep there mouths shut. He placed a loving kiss on the boy's forehead and left, Harry already sound asleep.

The next morning was funny and Harry couldn't help but smirk as he entered the great hall with Neville and Renae. Hermione was sitting across the table from Ron, beside her Ginny, and under the table was Trixi, snapping at Ron's ankles every time he tried to play footsie with Hermione. Hermione Tried to shoo the wolf away but Trixi only proceeded to lick her hands to death in a show of loving loyalty, that only served to frustrate Hermione more.

Harry sat down beside them with a big grin on his face, as Trixi nuzzled his hand lightly, in greeting. "Hey Girl" he said with a grin, patting her head loving the mischievous glint in the wolves eyes.

"Granger has a wolf?" Renae asked eyeing Trixi wearily.

"My Husband got her as a replacement for Crookshanks" Hermione ground out, shooing the wolf away as it tried to lick her hand again. "She's decided not to leave my side"

"More annoying than the bloody cat" Ron Snapped and Harry snorted as Bella snapped at the boy's ankles again. "Ouch! Mangy wolf!" Ron snapped rubbing his ankles.

Harry as in high spirits all day as he watched Bella torture Hermione in all her classes, distracting her from her work and demanding to be clapped by almost everyone in the class. He even didn't mind Defence against the dark arts, even though Sirius was there. Though he did worry that the other Black might figure out who Trixi really was, but the man as oblivious to the fact that his psycho cousin was in the room, making a mockery of him, as she continually tried to trip him up when he as teaching. The bell rang for lunch and Harry could wait to get to the great hall he was starving.

"Mr Potter, could you remain behind" Sirius called and Harry rolled his eyes, of all the times the man could have chosen to talk to him it had to be now, when he and his baby were starving.

"Of curse professor" Harry sighed. He watched as Hermione left the classroom, Trixi padding gently after her, stopping to look at him whinning lightly, but Harry nodded his head, he'd be fine, he was sure of it. Once the room as empty Sirius turned to face him.

"Okay Harry, I've given you a month to come to me on your own, but enough is enough, what's the deal kiddo, you know you can come to me, or Dumbledore, we can get you out of that marriage, Ginny's still available, she'll wait as long as needs be for you to come out of this phase" Sirius said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm happy being Lucius' Husband, Sirius, why would I want you or any once else in the order never mind Dumbledore, to get me away from that?" Harry asked shaking his head.

"Come on Harry, your not gay, it's a phase, a little experimentation, we all do it, but your destined to be with Ginny" Sirius said and Harry got angry.

"Why? Because Dumbledore said so? The same man who said that I was the one to kill the dark lord, when there is no such prophecy?" Harry asked, his voice raising slightly.

"Harry don't be silly, of course there's a prophecy, Dumbledore himself heard it" Sirius, insisted trying to pull him into a hug. "What has that Ferret done to you" he added in a pitying voice that made Harry see red. He pushed his godfather away and glared at him.

"How dare you talk about my husband like that, he hasn't done anything to me except love me just the way I am, unlike you who's so brain washed by the great Albus Dumbledore that you can't even see what's right in front of you" Harry ranted, his vice raising to a shout.

"Now see here, Harry" Sirius began but Harry raised a hand to cut him off.

"No you see here Sirius, I am no longer, Dumbledore's toy, I am happy I am Married to a wonderful Man, who loves me and treats me like I'm his world, and I am going to give him a beautiful baby in eight months time, so come back to me when you see sense" Harry snapped grabbing his back and heading for the door.

"You speak so highly of the man who would go to your relatives and beat the crap out of them, your uncle even tested positive for the Curiuartus, or did your forget Lucius Malfoy was nothing but death eater scum" Sirius Spat at his godson .

Harry froze at that, why had Lucius never told him he head went to see the muggles? Harry smiled lightly at the thought his husband wanted to help him bring the muggles to justice even if the method's were a little unorthodox.

"I'm sure they deserved it, they never did care for me" Harry shrugged.

"He's turned you, hasn't he?, he's made you one of them, the Harry I know would never have said that about anyone" Sirius said shocked.

"No he's hasn't turned me Sirius, at least he cared to do something about the muggles who neglected me for years, more than my so called godfather ever did, he turned a blind eye, so you know what, don't call yourself my godfather any longer, Remus is more deserving of the title anyway" Harry said spinning to face the other man, and glare at him with hate and hurt shinning in his eyes.

"Ohh and for the record, my mum made that prophecy about Dumbledore and someone else, so maybe you should think a little before following the old fool blindly, dogfather" Harry sneered before storming away furious that the man would even try to talk him into going back to being Dumbledore's Golden Boy.


	18. Chapter 17 Escaping The Wolf

****iam sorry about the delay in updateing but i got taken to hospita and was aonly released this week please accept my appologies =[

**[Chapter 17**

**Escaping The Wolf**

Harry smiled as he slipped out of the common room during his free period, happy that nobody had stopped to ask him about his "Hot husband, he'd been bombarded with questions since the night Lucius had brought him to bed. He tried to ignore most of them, but if the other Gryffindor boys were around he'd answer just to get a rise out of them.

Trixi lifted her head from her spot on the couch where Hermione was helping the weasel with his homework, curious to find out where Harry was off to she pawed at her "Owner" until the girl rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Ron she probably needs to go out" the girl said glaring at the older woman, who was inwardly praising her self on annoying the bitch yet again.

She pawed at the girl again until she snapped "All right All right, I'm coming, keep your fur on" she snapped gathering her stuff and stomping out the Common room, her wolf padding in front of her.

"Okay give where are we going you psycho cow" Hermione muttered as she followed her disguised guard into the Library and smirked as she saw Harry hugging the Irish bint and Loony Love good.

Trixi bounded up to Harry and nuzzled his hand, happy he had friends outside of the Slytherin's and Longbottom.

"Well look at hat we have here" Hermione Sneered walking up to the trio. "I'm sure Seamus and Dean would love to here about this little get together" she said sitting down at the table. Luna and Ashling looked at each other with worried eyes. Harry glared at the brown haired girl, wishing fleetingly that Tom had just killed her.

"Leave it Hermione" he said sharply pulling his transfiguration Home work towards him.

"Oh but they know that there not supposed to be talking to the likes of you Potter" Hermione cooed in a voice that reminded him way to much of umbitch for him to be comfortable with.

"Hermione I said Drop it" Harry hissed, mindful of the librarian, as his eyes scanned their corner for the woman.

Trixi chose that moment to growl lightly at her owner, and Hermione decided to take the hint and keep her mouth shut. The three worked on their homework in silence for a while.

Hermione watched the three as they worked bouncing idea off of each other and helping the others when they were stuck, each working on three completely different pieces of work, and yet some ho managing to work together. Hermione couldn't help but feel awed at the sight. This was the kind of friendship she'd always wanted, but Ron had never bee interested in studying and too her knowledge Harry had always copied her work, rather than doing his own. But from hat she was seeing here Harry was actually very smart.

"Do you guys need any help?" she asked after sitting there fore twenty minutes watching the trio.

"No, we're fine" Ashling answered not bothering to look at the Gryffindor girl. "Harry can you pass me that book?"

"Here" Harry said "Hermione why are you even here, why don't you go I don't know, do something productive" he said looking up the spelling of a spell for his essay.

Hermione only glared at him, and remained silent, minutes later a second year student cam up to their table.

"Umm Madam Snape?" she asked timidly, eyeing the black wolf, lying underneath the table with hesitation.

"Yes?" Hermione said blinking at the girl.

"This is for you" the girl said passing her a note, and then running off as far away from the wolf as she could get.

Hermione's eyes scanned the note and she let a small smile grace her face, before she crumpled the note up and shoved it in her pocket.

"I have to go" Hermione said standing up. Trixi yawned and stood up, coming out from underneath the table following her owner to the door. Hermione made it to the door and looked at the wolf behind her.

"Oh and Bella" she said pulling out her wand. "Stupefy"

Harry and the others watched in horror as Trixi, was flung back by the harsh red light f the spell, landing on top of the table with a whelp, and a whine before falling unconscious. Hermione Smirked at her handing work and fled from the room, to Dumbledore's office.

"Cream egg" Hermione muttered to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office, and jumping up the stairs.

She knocked on the door and patently waited for the headmaster to answer.

"Enter" the pleasant voice of Albus Dumbledore said, his grandfatherly vice bringing a genuine smile to her face for the first time in months. Ever since she married Snape she'd felt like she was constantly frowning, and snarling at people worse than Snape had ever been.

She opened the door and smiled at the old man, who sat smiling behind his desk, Sirius was sitting in the chair in front of headmaster, but when he saw her he stood to leave.

"Hermione" he said politely, before walking to the door. "I'll try and have that done by the end of the week, Headmaster" he said before leaving the t alone in the circular office.

That was anther thing Hermione hated about being married to Snape, she was no longer privy to any of the orders secrets. Ron had told her it was in case she slipped any of the information to Snape, by mistake, as if she ever would. Everybody in the order knew that Snape as a double agent, who'd thought he'd played Dumbledore into thinking he was a spy for the order when he was really a spy for the Death eaters.

"Hermione, my dear sit down" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hello Headmaster" Hermione replied as she took the seat that Sirius had just vacated.

"And where's you little wolf friend this afternoon?" Albus asked, peering over his glasses to look for the black wolf that had been following the girl about for the past week.

"Oh she's taking a nap in the library" Hermione said with a smirk.

Dumbledore nodded, the twinkle in his eye disappearing as he became serious. "Now what news do you have for me of Harry" he asked.

"Nothing much, just that he seems actually happy with the snake, and I'm worried that he's done something to him to try and lure him over to the dark side. Narcissa Malfoy claims that you forced the dark lord into using dark magic and that made him loose his mind, and says that she managed to give him his sanity back" Hermione said looking at Dumbledore as he considered this information.

Albus did not like the sound of this, he needed an insane dark lord to defeat.

"Headmaster" Hermione said gently with a frown, the old man looked down right worried by this news.

"Hmm, ohh worry not child, Tom Riddle drove himself to the dark arts and to madness, any claims the former Lady Malfoy has made are simply to lure our poor Harry further into the darkness and make him trust them"

Hermione nodded happy with this information "Riddle also has his Human form back" she added.

Dumbledore's face pulled into a fierce look, this was defiantly not good; sane human Tom riddle was defiantly a force to be reckoned with, especially if he had the potter boy on his side.

"Professor, is there anything that can be done about my wolf? She's getting rather annoying following me around all the time" Hermione asked hoping that there was away to get Bella-Bitch out of the way.

"Unfortunately not my girl, she was bought as a protective gift for you by your husband, if it chooses to remain by your side, then so be it" Dumbledore sighed, he too wanted rid of the dam fur coat. He'd received a few complaints form parents about allowing a student to have a wolf roaming the corridors but there was nothing he could do.

"Fine, also I overheard, Harry talking to Malfoy saying that he's pregnant" Hermione said in an off hand way, she thought it was odd, that a man could even get pregnant, but she'd spent so long in the wizarding world that it didn't really phase her all that much.

Dumbledore's eyes went wide and he stood slamming his hands on the desk causing the girl in front of him to jump.

"What?" Dumbledore growled glaring at the girl. "How could you be so stupid to allow that to happen? I made sure you married Snape, so you could stop such a thing from happening you foolish girl!" the old man shouted as Hermione coward in the chair.

"Professor, I don't understand" Hermione stammered, staring at the man with wide eyes, she'd never seen him so angry before.

"Never mind girl, we need to find a way to kill Harry Potter" Dumbledore snapped sitting down and calming himself.

"But why, he's our saviour" Hermione asked with a frown, and Dumbledore had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Of Course he is, child now have a Lemon Drop" he said pushing the bowl towards her and watching with satisfaction as she took one, and her eyes began to glace over with the black stare

"Now listen here Girl, the next time you are off Hogwarts Grounds you are to kill Harry Potter, do you understand?" Dumbledore asked staring at the girl to be sure she was fully under his spell again.

"Yes Professor" Hermione said in a monotone voice sounding Very much Like a Robot.

"Good" Dumbledore smiled. "And do you remember all your previous orders?"

"Yes Professor" Hermione replied, with a nod.

Dumbledore grinned, the famous twinkle back in his eye. "Good Girl" he muttered, gleefully waiting the next time Hermione and Potter were in the same room together off of school grounds.


	19. Chapter 18 The Wolf's Fury

**Chapter 18 **

**The Wolf's Fury**

Harry, Luna And Ashling stared on in Horror as Hermione shot a Stunner at Trixi, there eyes going wide as the force of the spell caused her to be thrown onto their table.

"Bella" Harry said braking out of his daze to check on the woman. He felt beneath the black fur for a plus and found one but it was faint, and he could tell her breathing was shallow.

"Bella" Ashling said with a frown, "I thought it's name was Trixi"

"Long story" Harry said as Bella's wolfish body began to convulse, thumping against the table in a fit.

"That's not normal" Luna said her usually dreamy voice taking on a worried tone.

"No it's not" Ashling agreed as they watched the wolf's body begin to shift and snap into that of a human. Harry's eyes went wide, in horror as he watched the woman's transformation stop, halfway between wolf and woman.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" Luna said in surprise.

"Really No time to explain" Harry gasped as he pulled his invisibility cloak out of his bag. Thankful that Lucius and Severus had made him agree to carry it at all times, and flinging it over her. "We need to get her to Severus" he said urgently.

"Right and who's he?" Ashling asked, taking out her wand and helping Harry float Bella off the table, whilst Luna collected their stuff.

"Professor Snape, Ashling" Luna said flinging Harry's bag over her shoulder and making sure that the cloak was covering the escaped convict.

"Right, and what's with the invisible cloak?" she asked as the exited the Library and made their way down to the dungeons as Bella started to convulse again.

"It was my dad, it comes in handy" Harry shrugged, more worried about getting Bella to Snape before she died, than explaining the particulars of his family heirlooms.

"Of course, cause everybody has one of these" Ashling said rolling her eyes.

"Not the time Ash" Luna said knocking on Snape's Classroom door.

"Right sorry" Ashling said looking sheepish, as Snape called Enter and Luna went in.

"Come on Let's get her to Sev's office" Harry said Leading the way.

Luna looked rather startled by the fact that a class of third year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's looked at her in both relief and annoyance.

"Well girl, what is it?" Snape asked clearly annoyed that his class had been interrupted.

"Umm your needed in your office" Luna said mentally hitting herself. She was a Ravenclaw and that was the best she could come up with? Oh wait lying was a Slytherin trait.

"For what?" Snape snapped.

"Umm For Be….I mean Trixi, she umm collapsed and is um having a fit?" Luna said with her eyes down cast. Snape narrowed his eyes at the girl, but told the class to dispose of their potions and vacate the room, as quickly as possible and that their homework was on the board, before he left the room in a billow of robes, Luna rushing after him.

Entering his office he cursed at the sight of his friend, stuck half way between human and animal due to the fit she'd taken. "Harry what Happened?" he asked opening Bella's eyes to take a look at them.

"Hermione got a note in the Library and them left, Bella made to follow and Hermione shot her with a stunner" Harry said looking at the woman as she started to convulse once more. "Will she be okay?" he added.

"Yes, once I get this down her" Severus said rummaging through his vials, until he found the potion he was looking for. "Harry go floo Remus, please, Mrs Tomas, Mrs Finnegan, hold her down" Severus said as Harry rushed to floo his godfather.

"Harry my boy" Remus said cheerful from the floo in Tom's office. "How are you?"

"Remus, you need to come through, it's Bella" Harry said lightly, and Remus' cheerful attitude, died in a millisecond, Harry had to jump out the way as a pale, Remus stepped through and saw his mate, lying on the table, with two women holding her down, stuck in mid transformation, whilst Severus forced a potion down her unconscious throat.

"Bell" he said fear flooding his voice as he made his way to the table and held her hand, just as she woke up with a gasping breath.

"It, hurts Remey" she moaned as she felt the pain of being half wolf, half woman.

"It'll be okay Bella, you just need to bare it for a few minutes whilst the potion works" Severus soothed, brushing a strand of hair from her fore head.

"Shh Love" Remus said kissing her fore head as she writhed in pain.

"Owwww!" she moaned, as her body began the transition, into wolf once more. Remus took a step back and the room watched in empathy as the woman experienced an involuntary transformation, though only Remus could understand her pain as she half screamed half howled, in agony.

Once she as finished she lay panting on the table whilst Remus ran his finger thrugh his hands and them she seamlessly transformed into human form clinging to her mate for dear life as she sobbed.

"Shh" Remus repeated rocking her until she was only hiccupping. Severus saw the rage and determination in his friends eyes and calmly took Bella from him, and placed in his sleeping quarters to rest, giving her a dreamless sleep potion just in case.

Remus rounded on Harry as soon as his mate what out the room.

"What. Happened." He ground out, his eyes flashing from deep chocolate brown to bright gold.

"Hermione, stunned her" Harry said quickly and simply, and Remus flew out the room quicker than any of them had seen. Harry wanted to go after him to stop him from doing anything stupid, but Severus stopped him.

"It's better my wife see him like this now, than the full moon"

Remus stalked the halls of Hogwarts sniffing for the bitch who hurt his mate. He didn't care that Mooney was driving him, he agreed fully with the wolf, rip her head clean of her shoulders, for daring to hurt his mate.

"Granger!" He growled as he saw her coming out of the headmaster's office, he pushed her into the wall roughly not caring if she that she was with pup.

"You dare harm what's mine Bitch?" he growled into her face and the bitch had the audacity to smirk at him.

"Aww is the little wolfy, upset it hurt his little bitch?" she sniggered and he slammed her against the wall watching with satisfaction as he smug eye filled with fear and pain.

"Now listen here bitch and listen good, you ever even think about thinking about hurting my Mate again, I'll ripp your womb from your body, shove it down your throat, and then tare you limb from fucking limb until not even your mother would be able to recognise you, you understand" Remus threatened and Hermione watched his eyes flashed from brown to gold to brown.

"Remus I…" she began, wondering why the werewolf was angry at her. Remus Growled, low and primal, slamming her head against the wall again making her wince in pain and sent her vision swimming. "Do you understand Bitch!"

"I..Yes! Yes I understand!" Hermione squealed and Remus nodded. "But what did I do?" Hermione asked as Remus back off of her and Remus' anger ebbed away as he realised that the girl was genuinely clueless about why he was pissed off at her.

"You stunned Bella" Remus said narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"What no I didn't" Hermione said shaking her head but stopping quickly, as her vision span once more. Remus was about to Reply when he saw her eyes dim, and she shook her head again.

"Stay away from me, wolf, and next time you attack me, I'll go straight to the Headmaster!" she snapped before storming away from him, leaving him more confused than ever, something was definitely up with Hermione Granger, and he was pretty sure it was more than just pregnancy hormones. Shaking the feeling off he went back to his mate to make sure she was oaky, he'd deal with Hermione later.


	20. Chapter 19 The Voice With No Body

**Chapter 19**

**A Voice With No Body**

A week after the Bella incident, at which she was sent back to Riddle Manor to recoup, and Hermione was to be at Severus' side at all times except for when she had scheduled classes. During her free periods she was sent to Severus' office where he would ward the room t ensure she stayed there. The first day she did try to escape, but found that Severus could be a very quick man, should he need to be and she was hauld back into the office with a threat of being tied to the chair should she try it again, and thirty point deduced from her for disrupting his class with her foolishness. Safe to say she didn't try it again.

Harry was nervous he was pacing the floor of the room he shared with his husband, desperately trying to think of an excuse to get out of going to Redden House. Lucius insisted that they tell his parents that they were expecting. Harry would rather of waited till there child was born and them went and said "Surprise you have a grandson, sorry we can't take him back now!"

"Would you stop pacing Little Lion, you'll wear out the very expensive rug" Lucius said coming out of the bathroom.

"Between us, we can buy it twenty times over" He said not missing a step in his pacing.

"True, but I have fond memories of this one" Lucius said wrapping his arms round his husband's waist.

"Oh really and what found memories would they be?" Harry said in a clipped tone, since his husband had effectively stopped his pacing.

"Do you forget the night we couldn't make it to the bed Little Lion?" Lucius whispered huskily in his husband's ear, causing the boy to shiver in lust.

"Ohh" was his only reply as he was spun round and kissed soundly. "Mmm" Harry sighed as they parted, and he was sure he had a goofy smile on his face, as he reminisced about that particular night.

"I don't see why your so worried, Mother will be thrilled, she love children" Lucius said running his fingers through his Lion's hair,to make it more tussled.

"She has Draco" Harry answered making Lucius chuckle. "besides, it's not your mother I'm worried about" Harry muttered as Lucius lead his husband down stairs where Draco and Pansy were waiting.

"ohh it's so exciting!" Pansy squealed, rubbing Harry's still flat stomach.

"Why do people think it's alright to touch a pregnant person's stomach?" Harry frowned at the girl.

"Because it's a wonderful and amazing thing" Pansy retorted and Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

"So you get pregnant then" he replied and stepped away from his fiancé.

"Nuh uhh, not until I graduate!" Draco said holding up his hands, causing pansy to pout.

"See what you've done father! All they ever talk about now is babies,, Blaise and I are under attack!" Draco said as they stepped through the floo, Lucius laughter following them.

"It's not Funny!" Draco continued as they walked through to the dinning room, where every body was waiting.

"What's not funny, boy?" Abraxis portrait asked looking at his grandson expectantly.

Lucius pinned his son with a look that told him if he said one word, he'd wish he'd never been born.

"Umm, the gryffindorks beating us at quidditch?" he Lied, badly. Pansy and Lucius rolled there eye but Abraxis just nodded.

"Hey!" Harry, Remus and Hermione said at the nickname. But since they were in a room full of Slytherin the call went unnoticed.

"Hello Tom" Harry said politely as he sat across from the man. Tom bowed his head in greeting. As the meal began Everybody began chatting and Harry asked Bella How she was feeling.

"I'm right as rain now Harry" she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop her" Harry said glaring down the table at Hermione who just sneered in response.

"Harry you and your friends got me to Severus, that's more than I could ever have asked you to do" she said with a smile.

"Yea friends. Who probably be, getting a beating for helping him" Hermione sneered and Severus glared at her.

"Silence Wife" he said sharply and she shut her mouth, but continued to smirk at the boy who lived.

Harry glared at the witch, wishing more than ever he could slap her across the face and knock the stupid out of her. "Luna and Ash, say they hope your okay too" he added turning to smile at Bella.

"So my son, why did you insist I hold this gathering?" Marianna asked with a worm smile.

"And have you too, actually completed your bond?" Abraxis asked with a leer.

Harry's cheeks flamed up and he stared straight into his plate, muttering under his breath about perverted old portraits. Lucius Frowned at his father but chose not to comment instead he turned to his mother. "Well Mother Harry and I have a bit of an announcement to make" Lucius said clearing his throat and looking at Harry, who refused to look up from his empty dinner plate.

"Really, what prey tell?" Marianna said with a raised eyebrow. Lucius opened his mouth to answer the woman but was cut off by his father.

"Marianna, he would tell you if you gave him a chance to" Abraxis said, and Marianna rolled her eyes.

"Sorry for showing an interest in what our son has to say, Abraxis" she snapped and Lucius close his mouth, knowing that they'd get there spat over with eventually and he could tell them.

"Ohh so because I don't ask silly questions, I don't show interest?" Abraxis huffed.

"Ohh if you weren't already dead!" Marianna seethed, standing up, to leave.

Harry terrified of having to come back and repeat this embarrassment, "I'm Pregnant" he blurted out before locking his eyes back onto his plate, his face going redder than the Weasley's hair.

"Oh my" Marianna said, sitting back down in her chair in shock.

"Yes Mother" Lucius said Clearing his throat, that had defiantly not gone as he'd planned. "Harry and I are expecting"

"Guess the kid did know how to please you after all" Abraxis said with a shrug.

Harry squeaked and ducked his head, not wanting to look at anyone.

"Father" Lucius said in a level voice with his eyes closed as he rested his hand on Harry's knee.

"Fine, congratulation Son" Abraxis said before he left the portrait frame, but to Harry's relief.

Everybody was took shocked by Abraxis' words to pay attention to Hermione who had stood up and drew her wand at Harry.

"Time to Die Potter" she whispered just loud enough for Remus to turn to her and watching in horror as her lips formed the words Avada Kerdava.

"No!" he yelled, pushing Harry to the ground as the green light whizzed by the werewolves head, narrowly missing him has he knocked Harry to the ground.

Marianna, had her wand on the girl in a second, along with the two black sister's, Severus had grabbed his wife, and wrestled her wand from her,

as she struggled in his grip.

"What the hell?" Draco said as he took the bitch's wand from his godfather.

"Let me go!" Hermione screamed thrashing in her husbands arms. "Potter needs to die!" she stressed. As Lucius, went to his husbands side.

"Are you alright little Lion?" Lucius asked.

Harry nodded and gripped onto the front of his husband's robes, he was well aware that if Hermione had succeeded both he and his child would be dead.

Hermione managed to wrestle free of Severus and Grab, Marianna's wand and point it at Harry.

"STOP!" a Voice said, that didn't belong to anyone in the room. Everyone stopped, and looked around from the mystery voice. When they found none, Hermione raised Marianna's wand again.

"I said Stop Madam Snape, Kill Harry Potter, and the world as you know it will cease to exist!" the voice said and Hermione Paled, Lowering the wand Enough for Severus to grabbed her again.

"Take her to my study" Abraxis said from his frame, Everybody else to busy thinking on the voice that had saved Harry's Life.


	21. Chapter 20 Acting Odd

**Chapter 20 **

**Acting Odd**

Hermione allowed her self to be dragged into Abraxis' study, and placed in a chair, ropes tying her down. Her face was chalk white and she was shaking, slightly.

"What the hell was that?" Severus yelled slapping the woman hard across the face.

"I…I don't know" Hermione stuttered looking at her husband with desperate eyes.

Lucius, after being assured that his husband would be safe with his mother, son and ex-wife, stormed into the study, his wand trained on the girl.

"What do you mean you don't know Mudblood?" Lucius spat, his eye a deep steel grey as he glared at the girl.

"Lucius" Abraxis said lightly but he was ignored.

"Tell me, Mudblood, what would posses you to try and kill my husband, not only in front of me, but in front four people who could make your death look like an accident" Lucius seethed as the girl, regained some of her colour and sneered at him.

"He needs to die, or we'll never win the war"

Lucius Growled and back handed her across the face. "And how would you appreciate me killing you and your unborn child, wench?" Lucius snarled gripping the girl's hair and causing her to wince.

"N…No P...Please" she stuttered trying to pull away from the man.

"Begging won't save you girl" Lucius growled in her ear throwing her head back, causing her to gasp at the sudden movement.

"Lucius, calm yourself" Abraxis said lightly, but once again he was ignore in favour for terrifying the girl.

Lucius grabbed the girl's throat, and watched as the tears sprung to her eyes, much like the tears that had come to his husbands.

Hermione felt Lucius hand on her neck and looked to her husband for help, trying to fight through the haze that was threatening to over take her mind again, she couldn't do this anymore, she was tired or being hated. She'd betrayed her marital vows; she'd tried to kill her best friend and an innocent child. She had to make them see that she needed help, she locked onto Severus' eyes and begged him too see her, the eleven year old girl who sat in his potions class and carved all the knowledge he could give her, the knowledge Dumbledore had promised her but never given her.

She sobbed as she felt herself being thrust into the mists of her mind once more and she looked up to sneer at Lucius.

"Go on, kill me, get rid of the brat as well you'll be doing me a favour" she sneered and Lucius Growled throwing her back, causing the chair to topple over.

Severus narrowed his eyes as his wife looked at him, her eyes were different, clearer for a second, just long enough for him to notice it. Something was wrong with his wife, but what.

Lucius pulled his wand and smirked at the girl, who still has the audacity to sneer at him. Severus watches the girl, as see her eyes flicker with something unknown.

"Let see how you like the brush of death" Lucius spat. And Severus raised his hand to place it on his friends shoulder.

"Lucius no" Severus said but Lucius shrugged him off. "Lucius think of my child" Severus said, if for no reason than he really did want the child.

"Lucius, stop" a small voice said from the door way, and the man looked to see his husband standing there, looking small and fragile with his small bump just visible under his shirt.

Lucius looked at his husband and sighed, lowering his wand as Severus moved to pick the girl up off the floor and untie her. Whilst Harry calmed his husband by pulling him into a hug as they sank to the floor.

Hermione shaking and sobbing once more gripped onto Severus for dear life, burying her face in his robes. Severus shocked and a little weary patted her awkwardly on the back; she pulled herself up so she was able to whisper in her husband's ear.

"Help me" she said her voice quivering as though she was trying to fight something.

Severus looked at the girl and he had a feeling that whatever she was fighting had been going on for a long time. "Of course" he said softly and allowed himself to wrap his arms around her, as she sobbed.

Second later though he was thrown back by the force of her magic as she stood up enraged.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" she roared, aiming his own wand at him. Severus mentally cursed himself but stood up to face the crazed woman. "I belong to Ron!" she snapped, though Severus could see her hand shaking as it pointed the wand at him.

"bitch has worse Pregnancy hormones than Marianna had" Abraxis muttered staring and the crazed woman.

"No I think, there's smoothing wrong with her" Harry said taking Lucius hand as the stood up.

"I think you maybe right my Lion" Lucius said as he noticed her body it seemed to be fighting it's self. Every time she took a step towards her husband, she would struggle to take one back.

"Shut up all of you!" Hermione snapped glancing at Lucius as he spoke. Harry's mouth snapped shut as fear ran through him, what if she tired to

Kill him again, or worse Severus.

Hermione turned to Harry and he watched as the girl seemed to be shaking something off. "I'm sorry Harry but I can't stop it" she said with a quiver in her voice as she pointed Severus' wand at him, Lucius Pushed harry behind him and raised his wand to protect his husband.

"Please," Hermione said choking back at sob as Severus Grabbed her from behind and managed to get his wand back, throwing her back as he took his place next to Lucius.

"What do we do with her?" Lucius asked his friend, giving the girl once over as her hesitance disappeared and the cocky sneer was again plastered it's self on her face.

"I don't know, we can't knock her out, it could harm the baby" Severus said.

"You actually care about a child from this psycho?" Abraxis asked and Severus had the overwhelming urge to blast the portrait from its frame and burn it to smithereens.

"Yes!" he snapped, settling for glaring at it instead, it was after all Lucius' father.

"Then I suggest you do I diagnostic spell on her" he said with a smirk.

Lucius rolled his eyes and did the spell, only for it to miss as Hermione ducked.

"Stand still witch!" Abraxis snapped and surprisingly she did, allowing Lucius to cast the spell. The three men watched as the spell did it's work and came up blank, for potions and spells.

"Damn it!" Severus cursed, as Hermione stalked from the room, sneering at the three of them.

"The spell only tests for known potions and spells right?" Harry asked worriedly watching his former friend walk form the room.

"Yes, but unfortunately the stronger versions of the spells are only taught to aurors" Snape sighed, rubbing his face. He was sure the girl was fighting something, but what he didn't know.

"does that spell pick up the imperious?" Harry asked, Lucius nodded and Harry's shoulders sagged. There was no way to tell what was going on with Hermione, they were just going to have to wait for her to fight it on her own, Harry could only hope it was sometime soon.


	22. Chapter 21 The Stranger With No Name

**Chapter 21**

**The Stranger With No Name**

Harry smiled at Draco as he patted his now very obvious baby bump for the third time in the hour.

"Draco could you do me a favour and stop it, I need to concentrate and this little guy is restless enough" Harry whined.

Draco laughed and left Harry alone, deciding to pat Bella instead. Remus wasn't happy about allowing Bella to go back to Hogwarts after Hermione had stunned her but both Lucius and Severus had convinced him that if Hermione returned to Hogwarts without Trixi then there would be questions asked. Therefore he agreed with the threat that if Hermione were to hurt her he would kill her without a second thought.

"Oww" Hermione winced dropping her pen on the table and held her stomach. "Stupid Braxton Hicks" she breathed as they passed. Draco sniggered and Harry hid a smile but unfortunately she caught it.

"Just wait till it happens to you Scarhead" Hermione snapped and Harry sighed. They still hadn't figured out what was wrong with Hermione though her flashes of her true self were coming through more, but they never lasted more than a couple of minutes.

"How's Narcissa and Tom getting on?" Harry asked as they continued to work away on their essays.

"Potter I am not going to even think about my mother's sex life never mind discuss it!" Draco snapped, his face going bright red.

"You walked in on them didn't you?" Harry guessed with a smirk that way to Malfoy like to belong on Harry's face.

"Yes" Draco said grudgingly.

Harry smirked "They were doing more than kissing weren't they?"

"Yes!" Draco almost sobbed, "Your mean when you want to be Potter!" Draco snapped, and Bella laid her head on his lap.

"Well you should knock" Harry shrugged, return to his charms easy.

Draco just grumbled and Harry and Hermione giggled at him but when Harry looked up at Hermione she whipped the smile off her face and returned to her work not meeting his eye. Sighing Harry shook his head one again, and returned to finishing his easy.

They three worked in relative silence, when the door to the Library burst open and a figure in a hooded clock walked in coming to stop at their table.

"Madam Snape, I need to speak to you" the figure said, letting them know that who ever it was was female.

"Who are you?" Hermione Snapped.

The girl sighed, shaking her head, "That's not important right now, it is however important that I speak with you, immediately"

"Fine" Hermione said standing, struggling a bit with her baby bump being the size that it was.

Bella stood up from under the table and made to follow Hermione as she waddled out the Library into the hall way. The girl knelt down in front of the wolf and scratched her ear.

"I'm afraid I need to talk to her alone" she said sadly and made to stand up.

Bella Growled and made to move passed the girl, but the girl stepped in front of the wolf, and knelt down again.

"I'm sorry but it's important that this be done alone Bellatrix, I will return her safely and unharmed, you have my word" the girl said patting Bella' head once more and following Hermione out into the hall. Bella was too stunned that this girl knew who she was to move and allowed the cloaked figure to leave with her charge.

The hooded figure led Hermione into one of the ancloves behind the library and leaned against the wall waiting.

"What do you want?" the young muggle born snapped, crossing her arms on her baby bump.

"What do you think of Severus Snape, madam?" the figure asked, Hermione could here the smirk even though she couldn't see it, she hated this woman, she knew the voice well enough, she was the reason she'd failed to do as Dumbledore requested of her.

"He's the most vile and controlling man I've ever had the displeasure to meet, what of it? My opinions of my husband are far from secret" she snapped.

"All in good time, Madam, now what are your options of Ronald Weasley"

Hermione sighed at this and her eyes took on a dreamy glaze "He's the most…" she winced as pain shot through her head, "the most incompetent, rude, petty boy I have ever met and deserves nothing more than to flounder in his the consequences of his own laziness" she said rubbing her temples in an attempt to ease the pain that was pulsing through them.

"I see" the stranger said pushing off the wall, "Now do me a favour, if you will, close and picture what you imagine your mind would look like to another" the woman said, coming forward to touch the other woman's temples.

"And why should I do that?" Hermione snapped, glaring at the hooded woman.

"Do you wish to be rid of your headache Madam?" and Hermione reluctantly nodded. "Then please, concentrate" the woman said gently, and Hermione did as ask, flinching slightly when a pair of ruby red eyes, locked on to her, glowing slightly, as she felt the other woman enter her mind.

The hooded figure looked around the picture of her mind and let out a chuckle. "A Library, how fitting Madam" she said turning in a slow circle. She walked over to one of the tall bookcases and let her gloved hand touch one of the green thorny vines that had wound themselves up the rows of books, as her fingers touched the vines, the crumbles, before growing again, this time stronger than before.

"AHH" Hermione said clutching her temples and falling to her knees into the mist on floating on the ground.

"You've done an admiral job of fighting him off, I must say" the girl said helping Hermione to her feet, and placing her fingers on her temple once more, "However, your resolve is weakening, isn't it?" she asked and Hermione looking into those glowing rubies and nodded.

"Help me" she breathed and the girl inclined her head.

"Why else to you think I am here Madam, now, Close your eyes and return to the anclove, and try not to scream" the girl said as the vines crumbled and the mist shrank away in terror at something unseen, and when Hermione opened her eyes she was staring into the red eyes of the stranger, her head pounding as the curse was lifted off of her.

"Better?" she asked and Hermione nodded, as the fingers at her temple were removed.

"Now go explain what has ailed you" the girl said turning to leave. "Harry needs all the friends he can muster right now"

"Wait what's your name?" Hermione asked, the girl turned to face Hermione once again as the glow to her eyes faded leaving only the darkness of the hood.

"Call me what you will, Madam" she said and them she was gone leaving Hermione to wonder who her saviour was.

Trixi's bark brought her out of her daze and she came out of the anclove to see Harry and Draco staring at a little black haired girl, behind the girl was a fading blue portal.

"What the hell?" Harry said staring at the girl in shock. The girl stared at Harry with big greyish slivery eyes.

"What happened?" Hermione asked looking at the girl warily.

"She…She just came out of this portal thingy" Harry said not believing a word that come out of his mouth, after all most things were possible in the magical world but even this was a bit far fetched surely.

The girl looked at Hermione with terrified eyes and backed herself up into Draco's legs.

"Dray" the little girl said with her lip trembling, as she clung onto the leg of Draco's pants.

"Do you know her?" Harry asked staring down at the trembling girl.

"No" Draco said looking more terrified than the little girl.

"Well she seems to know you" Hermione snapped and the girl winced, Hermione frowned at this just why was the girl afraid of her?

"I think we should call Sev and Luc" Harry muttered lightly.

"Luc?" Hermione and Draco said at the same time.

Harry rolled his eyes "He's my husband I'll call him what I wish!"


	23. Chapter 22 Hell Hath No Fury

**Chapter 22**

**Hell Hath No Fury Like a Weasley Scorned**

Draco wasted no time in Getting Severus and getting him to Call Lucius and the unlikely trio waited at the entrance hall with the little girl who still clung to Draco's leg and had, not appreciated when he pried her away from him to go and get Severus, Hermione had tried to comfort the girl but the girl had pushed her away and screamed bad when she took a step closer, shocking Hermione. Harry snorted at this and Hermione remembered that she had yet to tell anyone of the curse and what Dumbledore had done to her.

"Lucius is on his way" Severus said returning to the group moments later. Harry nodded and looked at the little girl who was eyeing him wearily, almost as if she didn't know what to make of him.

Hermione winced as she felt another Braxton hick, make it's self known and grabbed onto her husbands arms to keep herself up right.

Severus frowned as he felt his wife grip his arm, her band resting on her bump as a look of pain passed over her face, before it vanished and she stood straight again, but she didn't let go of his arm.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked looking at the hand on his arm with curiosity.

"Yes, just a Braxton hick" she said lightly, leaning against him. Severus raised an eyebrow at this but otherwise said nothing; she was obviously having a period of sanity from whatever it was that was ailing her. He was still trying feverously trying to figure out what it was that was causing the girl erratic behaviours but was having little luck, and knew he wouldn't until after the baby was born. Too many potions could affect his child at this moment in time.

Severus felt a student at the wards of his office door and sighed. "If you'll excuse me, a student, requires me" he said and with a slight pat on the hand to Hermione he left to attend to the student, annoyed that he wouldn't get to find out more about that girl who had taken a liking to his godson.

"Oh great" Draco muttered as he saw the two youngest Weasley's coming down the stairs. Harry turned and rolled his eyes, he really didn't want to deal with them right now. He was tired and frustrated and his back hurt, his ankles were swelling up the more he stood here, and the baby was having a boxing match with his balder.

"We can go wait in Sev's office for Father, I'm sure he'd know that's where we are" Draco suggested seeing Harry face when he saw the Wesley's.

"He's with a student" Hermione pointed out and Draco cursed under his breath.

"Don't say bad words Dray" the girl said lightly hitting his legs. Draco blinked at the girl and the frowned at her, opening his mouth to say something but was cut short as the Weasley's approached.

"Hi Harry" Ginny said sweetly, blinking rapidly and curling a lock of hair round her finger, Ron smirked and walked into the great Hall without his sister.

"Hi" Harry said stiffly, not really wanting to be anywhere near the girl.

"What you been up too?" Ginny said trailing her other hand down his shoulder, making his shiver in disgust. Only the girl miss interpreted it. "See Harry I knew you wanted me" she said with a sugary sweet giggle that made Harry feel like he was going to be sick.

"No I don't Ginny" Harry said stepping back slightly.

Ginny giggled again, hitting him on the shoulder playfully. "Ohh Harry don't be silly, you say you don't want me, but your body says other wise" she said walking behind him and running her hands over his shoulders and poor Harry was powerless to stop the shivers that convulsed through him.

"Weasley, give it up" Draco snapped annoyed that he couldn't do anything with the girl currently clinging to his trousers.

"Shut it, Malfoy this doesn't concern you" Ginny snapped before returning her attention back to Harry.

"What' say you and I find an empty classroom and we can see how much you "don't" want me" she smiled and Harry actually retched.

"No thanks, I think I'll stay here and wait for my husband" Harry said pushing her away from him.

"How dare you!" Ginny snapped pulling her wand. "How dare you reject me for that piece of scum and then lay your hands on me!" she snarled aiming her wand at the pregnant boy.

Draco drew his wand and tried to get to Harry but the little girl stopped him.

"No Dray you get hurt" she sad softly and he looked at her as if she was mad.

"You'll pay for that Potter you and you freak kid" she sneered, levering her wand with Harry's bump. Harry was in too much pain from his swollen ankles and back to be anywhere near fast enough to try and get out of the way of the redhead's wand.

Hermione seeing that Ginny's rage was overpowering her sense of judgment, jumped in front of Harry and pushed him out the way, knocking both of them to the ground, just as another Braxton Hick hit her causing her to cry out. Harry sat up and frowned as he felt something wet on his jeans.

Ginny seeing the bloodied puddle on the floor, freaked out and ran into the great hall before anything else could happen.

"Hermione" Draco said with wide eyes. "I think the baby's coming" he said lightly.

"Ya Think Malfoy!" Hermione snapped as another contraction ripped through her and she cried out in pain.

That was the scene that Lucius walked in on. Shaking his head lightly he levitated the young girl, into the air and helped his struggling husband to his feet before escorting the girl to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Snape is in need of your assistance" Lucius said urgently as he gently placed the girl on the bed.

"Indeed" Pomfrey said as Hermione Let out another scream.

"GET IT OUT!"

"Yes, yes Dear, you have a little ways to go yet" Poppy said comfortingly dabbing a cool cloth on her forehead. "Now try and pant through the pain"

"Snape" she panted desperately.

"Draco go and get Severus" Lucius ordered as he allowed Hermione to grip onto his hand and squeeze.

"But what about her" Draco said pointing to the little girl who had yet to let go of his leg.

Lucius blinked at the little girl, who grinned at him. "What in the….Take her with you" he said shaking himself out of his stupor.

"Right" Draco said picking the girl u on putting her on his hip.

"Yey" she said happily "I'm glad you're here Dray" she chirped as they left to find Severus.

"Who in the world was that?" Lucius said looking at his husband who was sitting on the bed next to the one Hermione was in.

"No idea she just appeared, she apparently likes Draco" Harry said, the rest of what he was going to say being drowned out by Hermione's scream of.

"WHERE IS THAT BLODDY BAT!"

"Charming" Lucius said as Severus came bursting through the Hospital wing doors.

"You said it was Braxton Hicks Witch!" he said slightly panicked, was he really ready to be a father.

"Evidently not Severus now calm down!" Poppy said handing him a cloth. "Dab her forehead, hold her hand and reassure your wife please!" Poppy said as she returned to look at the birth canal.

"Come" Lucius said to Harry and Draco. But Hermione stopped them.

"Stay" she panted slightly, sweat dripping off of her.

"Very well" Lucius said bowing his head lightly.

"Good Hermione, now push" Poppy said lightly. "Good, very good, and again" the medwtich said lightly.

"AHHHHHH" Hermione screamed as she pushed, Severus right beside her muttering go knows what into her ear.

"That's it, that's the head, now one more big push!" Poppy said and sighed when she held a little baby girl in her arms.

"Congratulations Professor, you have a daughter" Poppy said as she spelled the child clean and handed the baby to her father. Whilst she got some potions for Hermione to take and got her cleaned up a bit.

"A daughter" Severus said awed by the tiny little thing in his arms.

"What are you going to name her?" Harry asked lightly.

"Aria" Severus said with a smile. "Aria Ellen Snape"

"lion, Sev?" Draco smirked.

"She's obviously going to be a Lion if she was brave enough to come in order to save Harry" Hermione sighed as Severus handed her her daughter.

"Indeed" Severus said sitting beside his wife, and looking at there beautiful little girl.


	24. Chapter 23 A Sister's Love

**Chapter 23**

**A Sister's Love**

"Sev, she's beautiful" Harry cooed, as the baby grabbed onto his finger. "I can't wait for our little boy to be born"

"Your certain it's a boy?" Severus asked as Hermione laid her head on his shoulder exhausted.

"Of course" Lucius said with a smirk, pulling his husband to him.

"It could be a girl" Hermione said tiredly.

"It's a boy" Harry said rubbing his belly affectionately.

"Did Poppy tell you?" Severus asked as he took Aria from Harry and put her in the crib that poppy had placed beside the bed.

"I most certainly did not, you know my rules Severus Snape!" Poppy snapped walking past the group.

"Of course, Poppy" Severus smirked, he knew fine well that Poppy always refused to tell a couple the sex of their first born, most med which's did as most pureblood witches often got an abortion is the found out their first born was to be a girl.

"Then how can you be sure it's a boy?" Draco asked, holding the black haired little girl on his knee.

"I just am" Harry said happily.

"Harry I have something I want to ask you" Hermione said nervously as she tore her eyes away from her daughter who was sleeping peacefully in the crib.

"Oh" Harry said slightly weary. So far she hadn't reverted back to nasty Hermione but there was still time, and he did always worry that she would try to kill him again.

"I was wondering if you would be Aria's godfather" she said with her eyes down cast. She knew that there was a chance that Harry would decline after all Dumbledore's curse had turned her into a nasty little bitch and she wondered why Harry was even talking to her now, never mind accepting the off to be little Aria's godfather.

Then there was Severus, everything had happened so fast that she hadn't really had a chance to talk to him about it and it did occur to her that her husband might not want Harry as Aria's godfather but she did, she needed to keep her best friend around in order to try and make amends with him when ever she had the chance. She only hopped that her Husband would agree with her choice.

"Yes Harry I was meaning to ask you, but it would appear that my wife has beat me too it" Severus said with a hint of Surprise lacing his voice he really hadn't expected Hermione to ask Harry to be the godfather. After all for the last year she had been nothing but down right mean to the boy. This only strengthened his need to find out just what was affecting his wife.

He found he rather liked this Hermione and could see him spending the rest of his life with the woman if this was what she was really like.

"Well I…" Harry said shocked at the offer but happy to receive it "I'd be honoured" he silently vowed to be a better godfather to Aria that Sirius had been to him.

"Well Aria, god forbid anything happens to us, but if it does you'll have a pretty good guardian" Hermione said looking over at her daughter and smiling.

Harry's heart was soaring at the words and hoped that Hermione would stay like this, he had missed this Hermione.

The hospital door opens and in walks none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry stiffens at the sight of the old man, and Trixi growls. Lucius looks at the man with contempt and Severus hugs his wife closer to him. Not wanting her to be subjected to whatever curse Dumbledore had put on her.

"Hermione dear, Congratulations" Dumbledore said with twinkling blue eyes.

"Thank you, Headmaster" Hermione said reaching over to lift Aria from her crib, she wouldn't let that bastard near her baby not ever.

"A little girl, how charming" he said coming over to get a better look at the child. He was fuming, he could sense that his curse was no longer present in the girl and wondered if this child was the reason for it. He needed the girl to keep tabs on Potter now that Lucius Malfoy had him in his clutches.

"Indeed Headmaster, was there something you required?" Severus asked keeping his wife and daughter close to him, he knew how cunning Albus could be when he wanted to be.

"I simply came to congratulate you and Miss Granger, on the birth of your child" Albus smile lightly. "If I might ask what have you called her?"

"Aria" Severus answered bluntly he really had no desire to deal with the manipulative old coot right now, he only wanted to be with his wife, daughter and family.

"Madam Snape, if you would Headmaster, and thank you but I'd like it if you'd leave Headmaster, I'm very tired and would like to rest before Aria wakes up" Hermione said in a clipped tone that had Dumbledore seeing red. How dare the little bitch speak to him like that after all he had done for her, after all he had given her? The curse was diffidently lifted and he was going to find out how one way or another.

"Of course, Madam Snape, I apologise for keeping you from your rest , I'll leave you be now" Dumbledore said turning to Leave when he saw the little Black haired girl sitting on Draco's Lap.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at her, who was she? He knew she'd recently time travelled he could feel the magic on her, but it wasn't with the use of a time turner.

"And just who are you little girl?" he asked kneeling down in front of Draco so that he was at the same height as the girl.

The girl buried her face into Draco's robes and sobbed lightly.  
>"Bad man, Dray" she mumbled into his shirt and Draco held the girl tighter glaring at the Headmaster.<p>

"I think you should leave now headmaster" Lucius said standing up at the Girl's distress.

"Who is she?" Dumbledore demanded pointing at the girl. Hermione gasped at the fury in the headmaster's voice And Severus held her close, and she cuddled Aria in her arms.

"That is none of your business Headmaster, now if you will" Lucius said pointing to the door.

"This is my school and I demand to know who you are and what your doing here Brat!" Dumbledore Snarled, making to grab the young girl, Lucius had his wand out but before he could do anything with it, a hooded figure appeared in front of Dumbledore a sharp sword pointed at the old man's throat.

Hermione gasped as she recognised the cloak of the stranger that had lifted the curse off of her.

"You will not touch my Sister, Dumbledore" the stranger said, stepping forward, so that Dumbledore had to step back to avoid being skewed by the sword. As the woman stepped forward her hood fell to reveal a head of curly blond, hair, pale skin and glowing red eyes.

"I demand to know what she and you are doing in my school!" Dumbledore said and the girl chuckled.

"You don't get to know everything Dumbledore, now leave before I change my mind and kill you" the girl said lightly, sheathing her sword and turning to face the little girl. The glowing red eyes fading into deep emerald green ones.

Trixi growled and snapped at Dumbledore and he nodded and quickly left the hospital wing, the doors slamming shut behind him.

"What are you doing here Lucy?" the girl asked stroking the little girl's face worry evident in those deep green eyes.

"I herd you get up, I wanted to know what was wrong so I followed you" the little girl said softly.

"You could have been killed Lucy, and then what would Pa do? Hmmm?" the older girl said sternly.

"But Dray was here to save me!" Lucy said happily hugging onto Draco, the girl looked at Draco and frowned.

"Your such a Gryffindor" the older girl muttered standing up.

"Hey!" Hermione and Harry said at that.

"You will protect her with your life, Dray, or I'll be the least of your worries" the girl said lightly glancing at Lucius, before flipping her hood up and shimmering away into nothing.

"Why the hell do they all know me!" Draco muttered glaring at the spot where the older girl was.

"No bad words!" Lucy said sternly, causing the group to laugh.


	25. Chapter 24 Friendship Rekindled

**Chapter 24**

**Sorry about the wait, but I've been busy trying to get everything ready for xmas, puls dealing with my fluctuating health. but enjoy =3 **

**Friendship Rekindled**

Hermione cooed at Aria as she fussed in her arms as Harry tried and Failed to get up off the couch in the Malfoy Library. After Dumbledore had visited the Hospital wing Severus had decided to pull Hermione out of Hogwarts knowing that she was more than ready to take her NEWTS when ever she had the time. Lucius followed Pulling Harry and Draco out as well.

Severus still taught at the school but would commute from Spinner's end rather than staying at the castle full time. At the weekends he would teach Harry and Draco whatever had been taught during the week, Reamus would teach then defence, Bella would teach them Charms, and Tom Transfiguration. Narcissa busied Herself with teaching Lucy and caring for Aria when Hermione felt she needed a break.

"Hermione, how did you do this?" Harry grunted once again attempting to get up off the couch.

"With great difficulty" Hermione chuckled, placing Aria in her carrier and moving to assist her friend up.

"Urgh!" Harry groaned as he finally got to his feet. "Ohh for!" he grumbled frowning at thin air.

"What?" Hermione laughed picking her daughter up again.

"The need to pee is gone" Harry muttered before waddling off to find his husband, he didn't quite make it to the door before Severus came bursting through the door a small trinket box in his hands.

Hermione paled when she saw it and sat down, knowing that it was time to explain what that Bastard had done to her.

"Severus what all this shouting and running about?" Bella asked as she followed Severus into the Library.

"Indeed" Lucius said also coming into the Library, followed by Narcissa and Tom.

"Yes Severus your acting very out of character" Tom said lightly.

Severus turned to glare at the man "I think you would if you'd found a box filed with Albus' Fucking Lemon drops in your private chambers!" he fumed, and Hermione sighed.

"You better sit down" she said and Lucius helped Harry over to a chair standing behind it, whilst the other found seats. Draco came into the room Little Lucy skipping along behind him.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as Draco took in the somewhat sombre atmosphere as picked Lucy up Sitting beside his mother and Tom.

"Would you care to explain wife?" Severus snapped. He really thought she'd changed, that there was a curse on her, now he was sure it was some kind of ploy to gain their trust and get Harry back to Dumbledore.

"I know what your thinking but your wrong" Hermione said, rocking a fussing Aria in her arms.

"Am I?" Snape sneered "What else am I supposed to think when I find these in my chambers, Witch? Are you are you not Dumbledore's girl?" He raged and Aria began to cry.

"Would you please calm down, you're upsetting our daughter!" Hermione snapped, before focusing solely on contenting her child.

"I'll take her" Bella said lightly, taking the baby from Hermione and pinning Severus with a sharp glare before she left. "Here her out" was all she said before she and Aria were gone, leaving Hermione free to explain.

"Well?" Tom asked in a bored tone. "We're waiting"

Hermione to a deep breath and exhaled, "I got those the beginning of my fourth year, or at least the first batch of them" Hermione explained and Severus sat back with his arms folded her really didn't believe her.

"You see the potion never really helped me at all, but I knew the Muggle pill did"

Harry looked at her and could tell she was speaking truth.

"Anyway I asked Madam Pomfrey if she could get them for me, and she said that she wasn't sure, she made me try this other potion that Dumbledore suggested"

"What did it look like?" Severus asked Curious to know which potion the old coot had recommended.

"Purplish with a torques swirl?" Hermione said and Severus eyes narrowed, he'd never herd of such a potion, he couldn't make up his mind about wither or not she was telling the truth or not.

"Anyway, I took the potion for a couple of weeks and I found that there were things and periods of time I couldn't remember.

Harry's eyes went wide, he remembered that as the time where Hermione would constantly be siding with him and then Ron and then him again almost as if she were two different people.

"Any way I went back to Poppy and told her I didn't like the side effects and that I demanded the muggle pill" she said with a sigh. "Later that night I found that trinket box on my bedside table with a note saying that I was to take one daily, exactly as I woke up, I found this odd but did so anyway thinking that it was a wizarding version of the pill"

Severus shook his head he really didn't believe this, there was no such thing as a Wizarding pill, and these were clearly Lemon drops.

"Anyway I took them daily and it was like I was watching myself through someone else's eyes, I was rude and mean and a down right bitch to Harry, my best friend, I started to secretly have relations with Ronald Weasley a boy I tolerated only for Harry's sake, I just was not myself"

Harry was reeling at the fact she'd never liked Ron although he could understand why.

"anyway this continued and I tried and tried to fight off the mist that was slowly but surely clouding my mind, but the more I took the pill the stronger it got and the harder it become to fight it off, but I couldn't stop taking the pill, something in me just kept taking it"

Severus and Lucius shared a glance and Severus studied the box in his hand.

Tom had a thoughtful look on his face and Narcissa looked down right terrified.

"Anyway the marriage law came about and well the law required that I do my wifely duty, so there was no need for the pill, as soon as I missed a day the things I thought were pills transformed into lemon drops and I could feel the mist lessening slightly" Hermione said and Narcissa covered her mouth with her hand.

"I knew I'd been well and truly doped then, and eventually there were time where I could break through the mist and the longer I went without it the easier it became, but if I ever saw Dumbledore the mist would come back tenfold and I'd have no idea how"

Severus took out his wand and did some tests on the box and them some on the lemon drops and found that the box was charmed to show a box of muggle contraceptives and that the lemon drops had been coated in some potion that he'd never heard of.

"Ohh Hermione!" Harry said lightly going over to hug his friend, it was hard to believe that she had been through all that, but he and the rest of the room could tell by the tears in her eyes and the way she was trembling as she told them her tale that what she was saying was true.

"Harry I'm so sorry" she sobbed onto the boy's shoulder.

"Shh" Harry soothed "I forgive you" she said and she sobbed harder as Severus silently plotted to kill Dumbledore. He stood up and pried his wife away from harry pulling her close and holding her as if his life depended on it.

"He will not touch you or our daughter ever again, I promise you" he whispered into her hair and she clutched his robes and sniffled lightly.

"How did you get whatever it was off you? And what was it?" Draco asked.

"Sounds like some variation of the imperious" Tom said with a frown, Dumbledore really way a cruel, cruel man.

"As for getting it off of her, well that was mostly her own will with a helping hand" said the hooded girl from the door way where she was leaning, against the frame.

"Thank you for that" Hermione said with a smile and the girl inclined her head as, Lucy came barrelling up to her.

"Will you be staying?" Lucy asked excitedly.

The girl smiled as she put Lucy on her hip. "Perhaps" she said, stroking the girl's hair lightly.

"You are more than welcome to stay" Lucius said with a bow of the head, he respected this woman for helping Severus' wife.

"We'll see what the weeks bring" the girl answered and with that she put Lucy down and turned to leave.

"She always that strange?" Draco asked Lucy and Lucy looked at Draco thoughtfully.

"Yes" Lucy answered and Harry burst into a fit of laughter quickly followed by Hermione as the clung to each other to keep up right, both glad that they could be friends once again.


	26. Chapter 25 Beauty Of a Child

**Chapter 25 **

**The Beauty Of A Child**

Harry smiled as Lucius held out his hand to pull him up off the bed.

"I am never doing this again!" Harry huffed as he finally got to his feet.

"I'm sure you will dear!" Narcissa called as she walked past the room.

"You didn't" Harry grumbled, causing Lucius to chuckle. He helped Harry to pulled on his house coat and lead him down the stairs to breakfast.

"Morning!" Lucy said from her lace beside Draco where she was munching on some fruit.

"Good morning Lucy" Lucius said patting the girl's head lightly before helping Harry into the chair.

"Not long now Harry, eh?" Remus said with a smirk.

"Erugh" Harry said looking at his belly with slight disgust. "The sooner he's out the better"

Hermione shook her head as she sat down, Aria in her arms. "It could still be a girl you know" she reminded him.

"Hermione, it's a boy would you just let it drop" Harry sighed and Hermione stuck her tongue out at the Boy Who Lived. The pair had almost been inseparable since Hermione had had Aria, and Hermione was well and truly rid of Dumbledore's potion though Severus was still trying to figure what the potion was in the first place.

Harry sucked in a breath and held his stomach but the pain passed quickly and he returned to his breakfast, without anyone noticing, except a highly observant little girl.

"Does it hurt bad?" she asked and Harry's eye went wide. He was sure nobody had noticed.

"Err no" he said lightly.

Lucius' head snapped up his eye locking onto Harry's "What hurts Little Lion?" He asked staring at his husband.

"Nothing" Harry said quickly, he wasn't ready to tell his husband that he may or may not be going into Labour and that this wasn't the first contraction like pain he'd felt.

"Harry" Hermione said frowning at her friend, her eyes going from the boy's face to his bump.

"I'm fine really, I am" Harry said with a smile, barely being able to hide his pain and another contraction over took him, this one worse than the last.

"Little Lion" he sighed frowning at his husband "Harry" Lucius said standing up, the colour in his face draining slightly as he looked at his husband.

"I'm fine really" Harry said with a smile, but Lucius didn't believe him.

"Tiggi" he called and a small elf appeared, at Lucius' side.

"What be Master needing?" the elf asked with a deep bow.

"Prepare the master Suit and call Master Harry's Mid-Witch" Lucius said just as Narcissa and Tome walked into the room.

"Yes, Master, Master be taking little Harry up to room now, and wish him well" the little elf said lightly, and Narcissa gasped.

"Now?" she asked looking from Harry, to the Elf, to Lucius.

"Yes" Lucius said curtly.

"No" Harry said standing up, only to wince as another contraction hit him.

"I think your baby's is saying other wise Cub" Remus said coming round to help Harry up.

"No not now" Harry said shaking his head and trying to pull away from Remus but the werewolf's grip was stead fast.

"Come on Little Lion" Lucius said gently, as Narcissa ran off to get the Mid-Witch.

"No" Harry said with a groan.

"Didn't you want it out of you Potter?" Tom asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes but I didn't mean NOW!" Harry snapped and the once ever feared dark lord took a step back in fear.

"All right then" He said before sitting down in front of Draco and Lucy.

"I'll go and get Severus" Hermione said, standing up and going off to Floo her husband.

Soon enough Harry was Lying in the bed in the master suit, ready to give birth to his son. Severus was beside him giving him the potions that were needed for Male pregnancies, the Mid-Witch was busy checking if he was dilated enough, and Narcissa was on his other side, dabbing his forehead with a cloth. Lucius was busy worrying over Harry until Narcissa snapped.

"Alright Lucius, out!" she snapped pointing to the door.

"But" Lucius tried to protest, but Narcissa held up her hand.

"I remember what you were like with Draco, Harry doesn't need that, it will be difficult enough, so OUT!" she said sternly and with a kiss to Harry's forehead and a promise that he would be right outside he left the room.

"We'll call you in when it's over Lord Malfoy" the Mid-Witch promised and Lucius gave her a curt nod.

Hermione was waiting outside with Aria, when Lucius began to pace once more.

"Everything will be fine" Hermione said soothingly.

"Not from the way their all talking" Lucius sighed, not missing a step in his pacing. "What if my son, kills him?" he asked.

"Both your husband and your baby will be just fine" said the blonde haired stranger appearing, out of no where.

"How does she do that?" Draco asked coming back with Lucy who was munching her way through a cookie that appeared to be larger than her face.

The stranger raised and eyebrow and Draco shrugged "She was upset about what would happen to Harry, the elves decided to distract her"

"I see" the blonde hair woman said lifting her into her arms and Lucius continued to pace.

"He's going to die and I'm going to be left to raise my son alone" Lucius muttered to himself.

The girl seemed to sober at this statement her eyes taking on a glazed look for a second before she returned to the present.

"Your husband will not die and you will not be left to raise your…hang on a minute Son?" the stranger said blinking.

"Yes my son" Lucius said distractedly.

"Could be a girl" Hermione muttered.

"Not likely Granger we're Malfoy's" Draco said with a smirk.

"That explains, so much" the Stranger said lightly, with a roll of her bright green eyes.

"Who are you anyway?" Draco asked frowning at the girl.

"All in good time" she replied cryptically as the Mid-Witch, popped her head around the door.

"You can come in now" she said with a smile, stepping back so Lucius could see his Husband and Child lying in the bed. Lucius Grinned and all but ran over to Harry's side.

Lucius looked down at his baby boy and grinned Harry smiled up at him "We did that" he said lightly and Lucius kissed his temple.

"Indeed Little Lion, indeed we did" Lucius said with a smile "Little James Lu…"

"Actually Lucius, you have a daughter" Harry said quickly before he could finish the name.

"What?" Lucius said blinking at the Tiny baby in Harry's arms "A Girl?" he said stupidly, as his mother came into the room.

"A Girl, how surprisingly pleasant" she said with a smile looking down at her Granddaughter.

"Your, not upset are you?" Harry asked lightly, holding his daughter to him.

Lucius looked at the little girl and a smile broke onto his face "Not one bit, Little Lion, Surprised, but pleased" he said and Harry's Grin returned to his face.

"What will you name her?" Marianna asked as Lucius took the child from Harry.

"I don't know" Lucius said slowly. "We never thought of a girl's name"

"Harriett!" Lucy said from her place on Draco's knee causing everyone to look at her.

Lucius frowned for a minute, looking at the child, Harry waiting patently for Lucius' answer.

"Harriett, well she does looking a bit like my mother" Marianna said lightly.

"Harriett" Lucius said rolling the name on his tongue.

Harry smiled as an idea came to him "Harriett Lillian Potter-Malfoy"

"Yes, I like it" Lucius said as the name was sealed on the birth certificate.

Lucy grinned and turned to her sister who was leaning against the door frame. "Happy birthday Harri" she chirped happily.

"Thanks Kiddo" Harri said picking her up and putting the girl on her hip and Lucius and the rest of the room stared at her in shock.

"Alright Pa" she said with the trade mark Malfoy smirk, as she saw Lucius' face.

Lucius passed little Harri, to his mother and sat on the bed, "Two girls?" He said looking from Harri, to Lucy and back again.

"would someone explain just what is going on?" Marianna snapped glaring at the two girls whom were clearly pranking her Son.

"I'll explain it all when My Dad is up to hearing it, it would appear I've always be a pain" Harri said with another smirk walking out of the room.

"Well I never" Marianna said indignantly.


	27. Chapter 26 A Tale Of Time Travel

**Chapter 26**

**A Tale Of Time Travel**

Three days After the Birth of little Harriett or affectionately name Harri, Older Harri sat down in the drawing room with Lucius, Harry, Draco, The Snape's, Marianna, Remus, Bella and Narcissa, ready to explain how she and her Little sister came to be residing in Malfoy Manor, twenty years in the past.

"Well Out with it Girl!" Marianna snapped. She didn't like the two girls and were convinced the pair were playing a cruel trick on her Son and his young husband. She had a good mind to throw them to the Ministry for daring to impersonate a Malfoy.

"Mother please" Lucius said as Harry sat down next to him, cuddling young Harri to his chest.

"She's lying Lucius, playing you both for fools" Marianna huffed.

"I can assure you I'm not Lady Malfoy, but just to clear the air before I begin" Harri sighed Taking Lucy onto her knee.

"Daddy, do you have grandmother's ring?" she asked and Harry nodded pulling Lilly's ring out from underneath his shirt.

"What's that got to do with any…" Marianna was silenced as the Elder Harri pulled the same Ring and Chain out from underneath her own shirt.

"I always said I would give it to my daughter" Harry said quietly.

Marianna stood and gave both the girls a tight hug tears in her eyes. "Forgive me for doubting you child" she said taking Lucy from Harri and sitting back down.

"Forgiven Grandma" Harri said with a smile.

"Tell your Tale Child" Abraxis said gently from his portrait frame. Harri nodded and took a deep breath.

"Do you all know of the prophecy? The real one?" she asked relieved when the group nodded. "Good it will save some explaining then"

"Anyway, in my time there is a war greater than has ever been known going one between Tom and Dumbledore" Harri sighed.

"That's happening now" Tom snapped.

"No it's not, because in my time your reason for fighting has changed. But please allow me to start at the beginning" she sighed taking a deep breath.

"After I was born the other name on the prophecy became apparent. Dumbledore had spies which told him this but the spies could only tell him the Child would be a Potter-Malfoy, no first name.

Since we never knew of my birth we were fine, and Aria and I were schooled at Home by Bella, Tom and Narcissa. Uncle Sev remained at Hogwarts, and came home on weekends, keeping Hermione Close to him, as she was still under the imperious charm that Dumbledore had placed on her.

Over the years she tried to kill Harry and was constantly trying to escape Sev in order to return to Dumbledore and her supposed Great Love Ron. She'd have moments of normality, but could never break through the curse completely. Any way when I was six and the twins were born"

"Twins?" Harry said paling, thinking of his labour, he couldn't do that again let alone with twins!

"Yes Azalea and Jamie" Harri smiled.

"Two more Girls?" Lucius and Marianna asked at the same time.

"No a boy and a girl" Harri answered.

Lucy scrunched up her nose. "Jamie's mean" the rest of the adults laughed but Harri Continued.

"Yes well when the twins were born Hermione managed to escape back to Dumbledore and he found out the existence of myself and the twins. He sent McGonagall to the Manor and she then discovered that the Twins had shared magic"

"Shared Magic?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"Something that happens in twins sometimes, it means they only do magic when they are thinking or feeling the same thing, it's a very powerful brand of magic" Bella said lightly. "Most Twins grow out of it through by the time they reach one"

Harri nodded. "Except Azzie and Jamie didn't they had it right up until they got their wands, and even now if they concentrate enough they can do it"

"Anyway, McGonagall told Dumbledore and he attacked the manor. Severus had already taken Hermione and Aria to Hogwarts fulltime again and had warded his quarters so Hermione couldn't get out and Confiscated her wand after she'd gotten to Dumbledore.

"Tom managed to keep Dumbledore away from us long enough for us to escape to Black Hall with Narcissa. And until it was time for me to attend Hogwarts we stay there on the French coast and we lived a peaceful life. Sev would bring Aria on the weekends so that she and I could continue our friend ship"

"it's nice you too are friends" Hermione smiled.

"Uhh yea" Harri said taken aback by the comment. "Anyway I got my letter and Pa insisted that I attend Hogwarts like he and you did" she said nodding to Harry. Harry glared at Lucius at this.

"what house were you in?" Lucius asked.

"Slytherin" Harri replied and Draco and Lucius smirked at each other.

"Bet the twins are lions" Harry said smugly.

"Ravens actually" Harri said gently.

Harry looked at Lucy. "She has to be a lion" he muttered and Lucius chuckled rubbing his husband's back.

"Any way I went to Hogwarts and for the majority of my school years I had no bother from Dumbledore or any other order members. Until my last year"

"What happened?" Narcissa asked with worried eyes.

"I was heading to Runes one day when I saw the Defence class open, I Saw Sirius Black physically beating Jamie, yelling at him for daring to have his friends name. I got so mad, that I felt my magic surround me, next thing I knew I had the sword of Gryffindor in my hand, and had it pointed at the bastard's throat."

Harry was quietly seething how dare his Dogfather hit his boy, how dare he.

"Anyway Dumbledore had it in for me for the rest of the year, since the sword wouldn't leave my side after that. She said touching the hilt of the sword that sat at her waist.

"I thought that looked familiar when we were at the hospital wing" Remus muttered to him self and Harri shot him a small smile.

"Why won't the sword leave your side?" Draco asked with a frown.

"Because the sword had chosen me as it's mistress, just as it chose daddy before me" Harri explained and Draco nodded though still not quit understanding that a sword had a mind of it's own.

"But you said you were a Slytherin" Marianna said lightly.

"Yes, but I have Gryffindor Blood in me makes me the swords rightful wilder" Harri said and Harry could only nod, he knew his line was one the last descendents of the Gryffindor bloodline, along with the Dumbledore's but apparently the Sword thought the Potter's more fitting Master's.

"it does explain why Dumbledore would hate you then, he always believed the sword was his" Severus said with a shake of the head.

"Precisely, anyway moving on. I managed to get through the rest of school and Pa had Sirius removed from his teaching post and banned from school grounds after his attack on Jamie, after I left school I moved back to France with Aria for a break year before we set about with our plans to open our own apothecary and potions business"

"Figure's our daughter would take after you" Hermione chuckles and Severus smirked.

"Yes upon my return I was looking for a suitable building for Aria to work from, when I was attacked by a coven of Five vampire's. who were hell bent on killing me" Harri said and Harry covered his mouth with his hand his eyes widening in horror.

"Apparently Dumbledore had decided that since I was the Potter-Malfoy to wield the Sword of Gryffindor I was the one who was destined to kill him and there for I needed to die before I became anymore powerful than I already was.

The vampires drained me of my blood and left me for dead, but the fates had better plans for me, I turned, but not completely, I turned enough to bring me back from death's door, and enough to give me the senses and speed of a vampire, but I don't feed on blood, I can walk in sunlight, and as far as I am aware I will not live forever, in saying that I don't know how long I will live for."

"You're a Damphir?" Bella asked with awe.

"Of sorts, I suppose, I don't really know what I am, since a daphir is born and I was created, but when I was on the brink of death Grandmother came to me and she told me that I would be the one too stop the dark lord, but I first had to save my daddy"

"What does that mean?" Lucius asked with a frown and Harri sighed this was the part that she'd been dreading.

"When Lucy was born, it was daddy's worst pregnancy, we didn't know why until after Lucy was born, but when Albus had attacked the manor he put a curse on harry so that if he was to have another child other than me Azzie or Jamie, he would die. He died giving birth to Lucy" she said with tears in her eyes, she missed her Daddy lots, and seeing him here now, younger than she was and still so innocent was killing her, she hated to tell him what she and her siblings had lived through under Dumbledore's rule and she left a lot of it out just to spare him and her Pa.

Lucius pulled Harry too him and the pair clung to eachother as if their life depended on it.

"a few days after…after you passed, the was an article in the paper stating that the ministry were pleased by your death and glad that the one to over throw the dark lord was dead and gone. Apparently for year Dumbledore had been saying that you had joined tom and that you had taken him as a second lover and then took hi place as the Dark Lord."

"Tom upon hearing this went crazy, he started an outright war with the Order fighting in your name, and for vengeance for your death. He promised Pa that he could have the killing blow for Dumbledore. By the time I was turned the country was pretty much in ruins and Lilly's Prophecy was coming closer and closer.

"What happened to the twins and Lucy after I died?" Harry asked.

Harri closed her eyes she really didn't want to say this "Draco took them, he and Pansy raised the twins from the age of nine and put them in Hogwarts to keep them away from the ongoing war, it wasn't that you didn't want them Pa, just that you couldn't fight for Tom and raise children, so Draco helped. By that time I was old enough to care for myself."

"So how did you come to be here?" Marianna asked.

"Well I considered Lilly's warning after I had recovered from my attack and realised that in order to save Daddy I had to Defeat Dumbledore, in a time where he was still alive. So for months, Draco, Pansy Aria and I searched for a spell to get me back here, to a time where everything was balancing on a knife's edge, it worked clearly, unfortunately Lucy is inquisitive and must have followed me through before the Portal closed."

Harry walked over to his eldest daughter and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I would never have wished this life on anyone"

Harri grinned "Don't worry, Dumbledore doesn't stand a chance, and the beauty of the spell I used is that when I go back, the entire future will have changed, and nobody will remember anything of the war and you'll be safe and alive"

"I have one question" Tom said

"What?" Harri said turning to the former dark lord she had called uncle over the years.

"How are you going to defeat him?"

"That I haven't thought of yet" Harri admitted with a sheepish grin that was so much like her daddy's it had the room in fits of laughter.


	28. Chapter 27 Forgiving An Old Cat

**Hey guys Sorry once again for the delay, but i have good reasons for said delay. I have now publish my first full length original Novel Firebird's Flame, Available on Amazon and Kobo books. So please Check it out!**

**Chapter 27 **

**Forgiving An old Cat Her Faults**

Harriett "Harri" Potter-Malfoy was pacing the rug in her Pa's study racking her brain trying to think of a way to get anywhere near close to one Albus Dumbledore, the one who had made her life and those of her family a living nightmare for more that forty years.

"It's hopeless" she muttered throwing herself into her Pa's chair. There was no way for her to get into Hogwarts now that Pa had pulled dad out of school and the old coot was already suspicious of Sev due to the fact that she'd broken the spell on Hermione.

"GRRR!" she snarled flinging herself off the chair again.

"And there's that Potter temper" Hermione said smiling as she came in the room.

"You would have a temper too if you had to do what I had to do" Harri snapped her green eyes flashing red for a split second.

"A difficult task I'll admit, Dumbledore maybe a Gryffindor but he's got the mind of a Slytherin" Hermione said as she shifted Aria in her arms and looked at her best friend's child.

She still couldn't quite get her head around the fact that the twenty year old woman in front of her was the same slumbering baby in the next room.

"Regardless my Pa was a death eater who managed to escape Azkaban more times that I care to admit too I should be able to out smart him but how?" Harri sighed.

"Harri, sometimes we think about things so much that we become blinded by our own thoughts" Hermione said sitting down in the chair that Harri had previously been occupying.

"Thanks, now it seems even more hopeless" Harri sighed, leaning against the bookshelf.

"I think you misunderstand" Hermione said with a small smile. "I'm saying that if you stop thinking about how to get to Dumbledore, away to get to him might just come to you"

Harri stared at the witch for a moment before her face broke out into that Malfoy smirk. "you really are the brightest which of your age" she said with respect.

"So I've been told" Hermione smiled as the other woman left the room in search of her younger sister.

"SEVERUS!" they herd Lucius shout and Hermione was up out of her chair in an instant, following Harri into the foyer.

Hermione gasped at what she saw, two young girls Clinging to each other sobbing their hearts out, as one tired to steam the bleeding in the womb of the other.

"Help us" Luna sobbed, looking at Ashling with terrified eyes as the other girl began to choke on her own blood.

"You'll need to let go of Mrs Finnegan, Mrs Tomas, I need to treat her" Severus said as he appeared on the scene.

"Come on Luna", Draco said gently taking her away from her friend. "I can't loose her" she sobbed into Draco chest as they walked away.

"Lucius" Harry said looking over at Ashling and grabbing his husband's hand.

"I'll get right on it, but first we need to find out what happened" Lucius said taking his husband into the study where Draco had Taken Luna.

"Mrs Tomas" Lucius said and sighed as the girl flinched at the name. "Luna, what happened?"

"Ash, found out she was pregnant" Luna hiccupped, "And Seamus was convinced it was Harry's because he'd been studying with us and Ash kept on defending you every time he and Dean spoke bad of him"

Harry turned his head away at this he felt terrible that Ashling's life was in danger because of him. Lucius put and hand on his knee and rubbed soothing circles on it in order to try and make his husband feel better.

"Seamus, got mad and shot a slashing hex at Ashling's stomach, it was close range so she didn't have time to defend herself, will she be okay?" Luna asked, her tear filled blue eyes causing Lucius' heart to break.

"Severus will do everything he can" Lucius assured the young girl though he knew nothing would comfort her until she knew her friend was safe and sound. "I will begin, putting together a case for you and your friend to be released from your marriages" Lucius said standing up as Harri came into the room.

"Sev is taking her too Spinner's end, he's got her stabilized for now but he needs more access to potions, he's called Remus and Bella as well, he sensed dark magic"

Lucius closed his eyes and nodded to his daughter, he'd hoped the girl survived, if only for the other girl's sake.

"I want to go with her" Luna said standing up and Harri nodded allowing her to leave the room.

"Does she make it?" Harry asked his daughter.

Harri shrugged. "She was never hit with a curse as far as I knew she had a son, turned out just as bad as his father from what I saw at Hogwarts, Ronan was an order member through and through by the time he was fifteen"

Harry's fist hit the desk with such a force that Lucius jumped. "Harry it'll be alright, I will get them away from their Husband's" Lucius soothed.

"Those boy's will never be Husband's Lucius" Harry snapped his eyes alight with flames as his anger poured out.

"Guys you might want to come with me" Hermione said half an hour later when Harry had calmed down.

"That girl had better be alive Madam Snape" Lucius said through clenched teeth.

"Ohh Ashling is fine, in a slight Coma due to blood loose but other wise fine" Hermione assured him "My husband really is a miracle worker with Potions" she said proudly.

"Then why do you need us?" Harri asked confused.

"Remember when I said that if you stop thinking about the problem a solution will come to you?"

"Yea" Harri said with a grin.

"Well why don't you come and see if this is your solution" Hermione Smirked.

Harri looked at her Parents and they moved to the floo before Hermione could say another word.

Harry's and Draco's Jaw dropped when the saw none other than Professor McGonagall sitting at the dinning room table of Spinner's end.

"Mr Potter" Minerva said lightly standing up. Harry got over his shock and glared at the woman.

"I will not be returning to Hogwarts" He said sternly.

"Mr Potter I would strongly advise you never again enter the Halls of Hogwarts so long as Albus Dumbledore sits as Headmaster!" Minerva said and Draco's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"Forgive me Professor, but aren't you like Loyal to the old coot for life or something?" Draco asked.

"I was Mr Malfoy, I like many other believed that Albus could do no wrong, that is until tonight" she said with a heavy sigh as she sat down.

"What Happened?" Harri asked sitting across from the other woman, her mind going a hundred miles and minute, if she played this right and the old witch was telling the truth then she may just have her way for getting into Hogwarts.

"Albus had asked me to meet him in his office this evening at six oclock, but I had detention to oversee at seven and knowing Albus his meetings would be long winded, so I went early and I over herd him talking to the youngest Weasley's"

"Well this can't end well" Harry sighed as Lucius pulled him into his chest.

"What were they talking about?" Harri asked her eyes narrowed.

"Killing Mr Potter" Minerva answered bluntly.

Draco let out a whistle, and Harri sighed, Lucius let out a growl and pulled his husband closer to him.

"Then what happened?" Harri asked ignoring the reactions of her family.

"I must have made a noise of some sort, I mean who would ever consider that Albus would think to murder someone let alone an innocent child!"

"Potter's hardly innocent" Draco muttered, causing his father to hit him upside the head.

"As you were saying Madam" Harri said glaring at her brother.

"Albus caught me and he tried to…he intended to impero me" The woman said with a strangled sob. She stood up and Pulled Harry out of his husbands grasp.

"Ohh Harry, will you forgive, I never thought he'd go this far, I rue the day I ever trusted Albus Dumbledore, but love is as they say blind" she sobbed and Harry nodded.

"It's okay Professor, I forgive you" Harry said lightly patting the woman's back.

"OHH!" Minerva sobbed again. "I should never have let him put you with those muggles!"

"Damn right" Remus Growled.

"Madam" Harri interrupted before her uncle Remus got it into his head to kill the old cat. "Would you be willing to help myself and a few others into the school upon September the first" she asked with a smirk.

"And why young lady do I get the feeling that nothing good will come of it if I do?" the old professor asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because your definition of good would depend on who you stood with" Harri replied her smirk widening in a way that made would have made Voldemort shudder.

"You intend to bring Dumbledore to his knees?" Minerva asked a smirk of her own pulling at her lips.

"More than that my dear professor, I intend to make sure that Albus Dumbledore, will never meddle in another life again"

"Well then Young Lady, be ready to leave at the seventh chime of the clock on September the first" Minerva said shaking the girls hand.

"Appreciated, Professor, see you on the first" the girl said a dangerous gleam in her bright green eyes.


	29. Chapter 28 The End Is Nigh

**Chapter 28 **

**The End Is Nigh**

Harri Looked at the people standing in front of her, Her Pa, her Dad, aunt Sissy, and Uncle Tom, Uncle Sev, Hermione, Uncle Remus and Aunt Bella, Luna stood strong and proud next to Ashling who had made a full recovery thanks to her Uncle Sev. Her Brother stood with is Mother and Tom looking just as determined as she was to end this.

Harri took a deep breath before speaking, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword to steel her nerves. "This won't be easy and I want you all to know that I will do this alone, you don't need to come" she said and spotted Hermione rolling her eyes.

"So much like your dad Harri, he always though he had to do things alone to" she chuckled.

"I didn't want you to get hurt!" Harry snapped jokingly.

"And neither do I, if I died I'll still be here, if any of you die…" she couldn't finish the sentence and had to turn away from them, lest they saw her tears.

Lucius stepped away from his husband and put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Harriett" he said softly and she turned to face him tears sparkling in her green eyes. "You will never be alone, Malfoy's protect their own child, always" she nodded and her father's words sobered her up as the fireplace blazed green, signalling that it was time.

"Harri took a deep breath again and stepped forward, she would complete that dammed prophecy tonight if it was the last thing she did.

"I don't want you to go Ash" Luna said softly and Harriett smiled at the two.

"I will fight, the tyrant, Lu, if he'd been anything like a headmaster he would have gotten us away from those rouges and then maybe I wouldn't have lost my child, and I wouldn't now be barren!" Ashling said fiercely and Luna had no choice but to accept her friend's choice as Harri stepped into the green flames.

"Time to go" Draco said with a shattered breath, as he followed his mother and Tom into the flames.

Minerva looked at the closed doors of the great all staring at the aged wood over the heads of the five or so first years that the hat had yet to sort. She knew from Poppy's nod that she had opened the floo to the school, for the blonde haired girl and her small and unlikely army, and wondered how long it would be before they came, she felt the magic swirling around the other members ofstaff as they too waited for the battle to begin. She had tried to rally as much support for the young girl over the summer and much to the old Scots surprise the staff had all agreed that Dumbledore's tyranny had gone on long enough and had agreed to stand with the girl should she need it.

Just as the last student made there way to the table of their new house, and Minerva took her seat the doors to the great hall burst open and leading a band of would be solders was the blonde girl she had spoken too at Spinner' end. At either side stood Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy. The stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led to the high table. The hall was deathly quite as the blonde girl approached Dumbledore, who had gotten to his feet the moment the doors had burst open.

"Who are you?" he asked the girl with narrowed eyes, this had been the stupid chit who had dared to hold him to sward point.

"Your worst nightmare" Harri said as she pulled of her leather gloves and placed them on Dumbledore's still empty plate.

"Are you that foolish girl?" Dumbledore sneered, eyeing the gloves with scepticism, still if she were Serious about dulling him then he would, she would make a good example to anyone who thought to challenge him.

"Your answer Dumbledore, not that it matters, I'll run you through either way" Harri smiled her eyes bleeding red.

"Very well then girl, I accept your challenge, I'll do the world a favour by ridding them of their dark wizards" Dumbledore said aiming his wand at Harry with a menacing grin, Harry managed to hit to ground before the jade green of the killing curse hit him. Harri's heart stopped a beat as she watched her Daddy dodge the curse. Unfortunately that gave the old coot time to take aim at Tom.

"Nuh Uhh" she quietly, using her vampire speed, to go around the table and grab the old bastard before he had a change to use the spell again. "Time to die old man" she hissed in his ear and threw the old man over the high table and into the space between her papa and Daddy. "Lucius stared down at the man with cold contempt as he got to his feet.

"How dare you" he snarled pointing his wand at Harri.

"No How dare You" Neville said standing up from the Gryffindor table, Renae following seconds behind him, her wand also pointed at the headmaster.

"What the hell Longbottom?" Ron shouted standing up pointing his wand at the pudgy boy, intent on protecting the headmaster, his Sister dean and Seamus following behind him.

Oder members came bursting out of the anti chamber door where as Charlie, the twins Bill and Fleur, Molly and Arthur came through the great hall doors, standing beside, Harry.

"Molly Arthur, who could you betray the order?" Dumbledore asked glaring at the redheads, his wand still trained on Harri.

"My children are more important than money or power Albus" Molly answered, throwing a hex at the once powerful Albus Dumbledore, thus staring the battle.

Harri pleased that most of the Weasley's had come to see the light where Albus Dumbledore was concerned placed herself beside the Wesley matriarch and managed to draw Dumbledore away from her.

"WHO ARE YOU?! Dumbledore bellowed as he dogged one of Harri's spells and was nearly hit with a stray spell from Tom as he battled Sirius and Tonks at the same time.

"Ah!" Harry said as he took a slashing curse to the face from Ginny, only to be shot down by Lucius.

"I told you Dumbledore I'm your worst nightmare, now is that all you got?" Harri toughed glancing quickly to her daddy to make sure he was fine. Her Parents were now helping the Weasley twins, battle Crabbe and Goyle which was a surprise for them all.

"Your no match for me you silly little girl" Dumbledore sneered, only for his wand to be knocked out of his hand by a stray hex from Neville who had been aiming at Sirius.

Harri allowed a smirk to grace her lips as Dumbledore's aged blue eyes frantically searched the surrounding floor for his wand. "Maybe not with a wand Dumbledore, but I am now" she said slowly as the man fell to his knees having spotted his wand and made a dive for it.

"Ahh Ahhh Ahh" Harri said in a seductive tone grabbing the old coot by the scruff of the neck. "Your not going anywhere" Harri said throwing the man to the ground so he had to face her.

The battle around them stopped as everyone realised that the headmaster was on his knees before the mystery girl.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked once more, though his voice as a slight plead to it.

Harri drew her sword and knelt on one knee to whisper in the old man's ear. "I'm Harriett Potter-Malfoy, and I'm the one destined to kill you" she said slowly and seductively before pulling back and standing tall, staring down at him.

She watched in satisfaction as the old man's eyes went wide and the clour drained from his face.

"You're the prophecy child" he stuttered and her smirk grew wider as she raised the sword of Gryffindor.

"Indeed" she said before plunging the sword into the bustard's unfeeling heart.

Everybody watched in horror and victory as Dumbledore's body slumped forward and his magic was released from him, in a small blue ball of light.

Most of those who had fought for Dumbledore willingly laid down their wands as Minerva stood to take charge and the aurors came in, there were some, like Ron, Ginny and Sirius who refused to give up and had to be carted away by the Aurors but most gave themselves willingly in hope that they would receive a lesser punishment.

Harri Grinned as her parents came up to her both alive, with minor scratches and bruises but alive.

"We're Proud of you" Lucius said as he hugged his daughter.

"Very proud" Harry echoed.

Harri pulled away as she felt a portal open behind her, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at the blue light, turning back to her Parents she gave them a Victorious grin. "See you on the other side" she said before turning and walking into the portal.


	30. Epilouge A New Begining

**Hey guys so this is the end of the tale. again i appologise about the wait i just have so much going on right now i haven't had the time to update, for that i appologise, but here it is, i might post another story but i won't post it untill i have the whole thing written, or i might not it depends on how i feel, becasue i also have my own novels to write and they take uo quite a bit of my time. **

**Epilogue**

**A New Beginning**

Harri stepped out of the Portal and looked around the empty great hall, with the tables and candle still intact, it was hard for her to believe that just moments ago she was standing in this very spot, having just fought the greatest battle of her life. Sighing and shaking her head she about turned and made her way up to the raven claw tower.

She quietly made her way up to the dorms only to stop as she saw Azalea, slumbering rather uncomfortably on the couch. Rolling her eyes she made her sister more comfortable and paced a blanket over her, kissing her forehead lightly so as not to wake her.

She then made her way up to the boy's dorm and found her brother's bed, like her sister Jamie was sleeping soundly, his arm wrapped tightly around a young redheaded witch by the name Of Victoria Weasley. She chuckled silently at the sight but and left without a sound.

She breathed in a lungful of the crisp night air as she made her way out into the school grounds. As she descended the main steps the saw a brown and black wolf bounding towards the forest underneath the light of the full moon, three brown and black pups followed the two elder wolves yapping loudly to one another.

She grinned to herself at the sight she'd just witnessed as she walked past the greenhouses towards the apparition point, she glanced inside one of the greenhouses and saw Neville using his wands to do tests on the plants, whilst a heavily pregnant Renae takes notes on the results, her free hand resting on her belly.

Once at the appreation point she imagines herself at the burrow and finds herself starring in at the large family from their kitchen window all sitting chatting happily around the kitchen table, Fleur had a young boy on her knee and Charlie, held a baby girl, whilst Fred held another baby boy.

Deciding to take a walk across the hill Harri is surprised when she sees Luna and Ashling lying on the grass beside the creek, staring up at the stars, Ashling had her head on Luna' chest and Luna bent down to kiss the other girl, only to roll them over and continue in a more heated fashion.

"Well I'll never" Harri muttered to herself as she apparated away.

She find herself standing outside Draco's apartment and watches from the street. Pansy was sitting on the couch enjoying a glass of wine and watching her son and Draco playing with wooden blocks on the floor.

"So I'm and aunt now am I?" Harri asked thin air and she smiles to herself.

Her next stop was spinners end and she sees Hermione and Severus, brewing some sort of potion from the kitchen window, the pair were laughing and enjoying each other company and looked very much in love with one another.

She them decided to go and see Tom and Narcissa who lived out in a cottage in the country, from the garden she could see into what looked to be a nursery and Narcissa was sitting on a bed, reading to two three year old boys, Tom stood in the doorway quietly watching his family and Harri had no doubt that Narcissa didn't know he was there. Tom looked towards the window and spots Harri standing there, he gives her a simple nod before going over to his wife and children. Harri nods back and disparate back to the manor.

Walking silently into the manor she laughs lightly at the sight of her sister terrorising the elves.

"Shh Lucy" she said lifting the girl up into her arms, allowing the younger girl to hug her neck.

"Where have you been?" Lucy whispered.

"Around" Harri answered taking the child up stairs and stops outside the door to their parents room. "Now keep what happened to yourself alright?" she said and satisfied at her sister's nod she let the little girl into the room. Smiling as the child as she climbed in between their parents. Lucius woke up and wrapped his arms around his youngest.

"Couldn't sleep love?" Harry asked sleepily.

"No Daddy" Lucy whispered back snuggling into Lucius. Harri silently closed the door and made her way to her own room.

She silently undressed and slipped into bed, sighing as she felt two warm arms wrap around her middle.

"Where have you been?" the girl hummed opening her hazel brown eyes. Harri ran her fingers through the mass of untameable black locks and smiled.

"Your too inquisitive Aria, go back to sleep Love, I'm here now " the other girl hummed happily and snuggled into her shoulder. She closed her eyes knowing that when she awoke in the morning she would have no memory of what had happened.

The sun shawn in the manor windows, as Harri, Aria, Lucy Harri and Lucius ate breakfast. Harri's owl, Destiny cam and dropped a letter on her lap.

"Who's that from Love?" Aria asked wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Azalea, she had a history of magic lesson yesterday, about the prophecy child, said she was up all night trying to find out the girls name" Harri said with a shrug.

"God your sister always was inquisitive" Aria giggled.

"Yes she is that" Lucius said before sharing a look with his husband, they knew their daughter would not remember what she had done as she had had a different life, but they remembered her coming and saving them all. Their child, the prophecy child.

_The End_


End file.
